Inside
by Natsuki Nozomi
Summary: Sensui/Koenma. n-con.M-preg. Behind the calm and sometimes, extravagant face of the Reikai's prince it was hidden the hell. The most deepest and cruel hell of all. Nobody knew and he didn't even share that. Why? But as an unexpected visit shows itself during the Dark Tournament, he couldn't but remember everything. Where all the pain began. (Realm Wars AU)
1. File 1: The limits of right

**WARNING: This fanfiction contain sensible issues and situations. If you passed by this or you dislike this type of things... please, don't read it. I don't want any troll sending sand, their comments gonna be ignored and erased. Also, it's yaoi or male x male so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. You can't say that I didn't warn you. Otherwise if you want to jump that part, feel free to move from chapter 4 to 6. Thank you all.**

 **Inside**

.

.

In those moments, he couldn't blame anybody else but himself.

Everything that were happen until that day he could say that was because of him and right before the severe sight of his father, he knew that any indiscretion that he should have it was beginning to display consequences too bigger to be controlled in any form; the record of his failures, about all the things that he messed up, everything that ended blowing up in his hands as soon as he touched it was proof enough to confirm that thing that the high commands in Tenkai Realm already know it but kept in silence to prevent that the onis started to move out of line:

That the young son of King Enma wasn't qualified for the position that he held as the second in command at the Judgment Gates.

For Koenma who practically were still a boy, that were just give him more weight over his shoulders and seemed like no matter how much he tried and pushed himself to kept the order and the control over everything, the less was capable to do it properly.

He was always terrified.

Terrified by his mistakes, terrified to flub spectacularly, terrified each single time that anybody pointed one of his failures and snags that ended with him taking responsibilities before his father with a seriousness and commitment that doesn't belonged to someone with his same age.

But… he was the prince of that Realm.

And a prince shouldn't waver never or make the others look down on him. He should kept his compromise and his emotions under control and locked inside his chest, deeper in his soul where they never reached the outside light and where they weren't able to hurt; abroad, Koenma was an image of authority and knowledge that was capable to guide an oni's horde to attend and taka safely the souls where they were to be judged and sent to the Other Side according with the things that they did on their lives, soothing the responsibilities of his father who always have something more important to do, like keep the order between the Makai Realm and Ningenkai Realm.

His words and his power was the law in that palace and he always tried to keep himself self-controlled no matter how many times something spun out of control.

But inside…

Inside…

Were the most pure and darker chaos with sharp edges that doesn't let him make his way out.

All his fear, all his insecurities, all those desperate thoughts and his weariness of need to be alert about everything to avoid his father rage and his punishments remained under that darkness, out of reach, untouchables and were only Koenma himself were hurt by his own feelings in the night, when in his bed they peeked inside his mind to remind him that after all, the gossips and his own irresponsibilities were capable to destroy him.

In those moments he just shrunk and covered up his head under the blankets, waiting for a new day to sink on his duties and send back his inner demons to the darkness.

A forbidden darkness for the inhabitants of the Reikai Realm.

And because of that he raised each day, prepared himself and then walked to his workers with a proud and firm expression, smiling from time to time for them when they did something right and letting them see their perfect and authoritative prince.

Their leader.

…

Using his human form and inside that VIP suite in the stadium where the Dark Tournament was carried out, Koenma move a hand over his head and move his hair backwards.

Some shouts of the spectators and he raised his sight to see the human boy who was fighting on those moments with all his strength against the yokais that were selected by the random selection of the combats, with a self-confidence that he envied internally; finally, smiled sideways and let escape a pained laugh that betrayed greatly what he was and what he showed to others, with his light-brown eyes following one of the energy spheres that Genkai teached Yusuke how to potentiate.

Yusuke…

How would Yusuke take the news that in human years, he was younger than him?

He never mentioned that to him and for a change or by a miracle, seemed as if Botan just forgotten that little thing. Blessed head like a sieve that the spiritual guide have for that matters, because… how do you tell to your Spirit Detective that his first jokes had all the damn sense and hurt, not because him or how he say them but because he was right saying that? How do you explain others, the ones that trust on you that they are in the hands and decisions of a boy placed in a position of responsibility because in their world, from childhood they were burdened with the knowledge about how to deal with the things that they would face when they became adults?

Koenma had given Yusuke more than enough clues when he revealed to him that he lived 50 times longer than him, but well, it was Yusuke and he supposed that should be a kind of luck if the other knew how to make some math. Anybody with some good data would find that just doing the equivalence between his 670 years and the ones from the Human World, but if he thought it through, it was normal that they didn't consider even that possibility, not even Kurama with his great capacity of comprehension: after all, even the yokais grew up at uneven speed but generally in a similar way to the humans, so nobody could imagine that wasn't the same for the Reikai and that his growth rate were as slow as it would be for someone who had to grow dozens of meters.

He leaned sideways at one of his hands just watching that battle and took a long, outstretched sigh.

-I must be really bored if I start thinking about these things –muttered to himself grimacing while moved his pacifier to the other side of his mouth to then, utter an annoyed moan –I don't like build up work… but I don't like vacations either, thinking about it.

He closed his eyes and leaned better in the chair where he was.

Sometimes he also forgot that the affairs of the Dark Tournament were his responsibility too, no matter how much the members of the BBC felt that was their own power the one that have them there; even if Yusuke hadn't been forced to go along with the others, he would have send someone to observe that everything were in order and be aware of the winner's desires in case that he must intervene to control the situation. Maybe it was obligatory accomplish those wishes but that didn't means that the Reikai didn't take protective measures.

They still remembered the last clown who wished for world destruction and they had to engage in heavy negotiations in which everything had culminated with the destruction of a specific city.

They tried to save part of the population but in the end, there had been lots of deaths that he had to deal with.

He nailed his eyes on the ceiling for a few moments.

What a nuisance.

The cracking of the door as the knob was turned and open it alerted Koenma who closed his eyes with a new sigh before frowning in the same position.

-Jorge…- complained in a bad mood –you're not going to tell me again that there was a long line for food, are you? I'm pretty sure you've stayed eating it by your own without leaving me anything and you forget that I'm the one who's paying…

The steps moved smoothly and lightly until they were behind him, which disturbed him in part because the steps of his oni servant were heavy and clumsy and by that minute he had already said something, an apology or an excuse. Perhaps he was simply wondering what he would say to justify eat all the snacks without leaving him anything; the sound of Yusuke's battling raised as the screams of the spectators echoed somewhat that VIP box.

-Jorgeeeeeee… -called again the prince with his eyes closed and his hands intertwined, starting to feel bothered –I'm not in the mood for…

-You still haven't got rid of that useless servant of yours? Isn't like I'm surprised that you haven't done it but I would hope that after the last circumstances, you would at least have a broader guard…

The light-brown eyes of the spirit burst open in panic but before he could even straighten out of his chair, a large and strong hand had been placed on his shoulder and held him on his place; cold sweat fell down by one side of his face and he clenched his pacifier between his teeth, trying to keep calm his mind and think about what or why that was happening. By the way his heart was beating so hard and fast against his chest, it seemed as if he had been staggered at the brink of a fall.

He could feel the face of that man lean by a side of his own and his breathing so close, that the reaction was simply stopping him from thinking clearly.

-I know that you don't going to do it… but anyway, let me suggest that don't do anything foolish… -the newcomer eyes showed fun while they watched the crystal in front of them, from where the heads of the yokais down below that encouraged the death of the Urameshi's team were perceived- we don't want to draw attention and make that one of them suddenly turned to see us, right?

Koenma half-closed his eyes looking him by a side and give a deep breath recovering what he could of self-control.

-They can't see us from this position and I think you already know that- muttered in a low tone of voice and crossed a leg elegantly to let him see that he was in pretty much control; perhaps inside he were a chaos, maybe mentally he were at panic and was banging his head on his mental walls wanting to understand what was doing that person in that place but if there was something that he was learned in all his years, it was t act in one way even if he thought otherwise.

Or feel nervous, by the way.

The man at the side of his face smiled a little more and let out a little cold and mocking laughter, which tensed the other a little more with annoyance until he could see how the newcomer moved a hand near his cheek and then, wiped some sweat from his temple.

-You were never good at lying –the human laughed again and straightened up before the hard look of the one who was still in the chair and ended up letting out a grunt –or pretending. Less with me.

-I don't know what you're talking about.

That person tilted his head looking at him sideways with curiosity, almost as if was the most greatest pleasure just see him but Koenma doubted it was like that.

-Well… maybe people who don't know you or the most naïve might believe anything you say or show them, but someone with my experience knows how to read you as if you were a book- said the man with a soft and quiet voice, putting his hands into his pockets- it's been so long already…

-Ten years… -sighed the brown-eyed one without ceasing to see the other with a cold gesture.

-I'm glad to see you're keeping count of that –the human laughed slightly still looking at him with satisfaction while the other one remained stoic on his chair, even with his hands intertwined over his legs as if with that he could control the fear that he knew the spirit in front of him must be feeling- that means that I'm still important to you…

-Shinobu –Koenma cut off with a firm, authoritative voice that made the man raise an eyebrow- what do you want? What are you doing here?

Again, that laugh but some louder that made the spiritual regent squint again until finally the man standing there just softened his gaze and his smile, as if that were some kind of casual conversation.

-I like it when you adopt that figure… -said slowly the former spiritual detective moving his eyes over the body of the other, who raised an eyebrow- do your friends already know that the other form isn't the real one and that you use the other one to be able to maintain a less interpretative gesture? –the tremor at Koenma's body was already beginning to be a fairly noticeable reflection of his rage and Sensui put a hand on his own chin- I suppose not. I'm flattered, it means you've only trusted me for that…

-You… -the Brown-haired boy began to say but then the other lifted a finger and rock it sometimes while started to make sound with his tongue.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… I told you a thousand times to take care of that language, your father has told you before- cut-off the blue-eyed man with the gesture of a parent who tried to correct his children. Koenma turned his chair to face the other and rested his hands on the edge of the armrests, looking much firmer.

-My Spiritual Detective is here and if I call him…

-You forget that I can destroy this stadium and all the yokais here with just one movement –replied the tanned one which caused a slight tic in the other's brow –which I would honesty, regret having to do 'cuz it's not what I wanted to do- the look of the man then turned to the window, observing with interest at the yokais outside- also… it seems to me that your "detective" are too much busy in this moments, to come here… to not say that he's just a kid…

He tilted his head.

-You were one once, too –Koenma muttered by inertia and tense his body a second later at the curious look of Sensui who smiled with amusement.

-Yeah… it seems like you always pick us with the same pattern, right? –asked the former detective to then, lighten his voice and raise his head- don't make that expression, you're going to hurt your face…

Koenma snorted a little without feel intimidated and without modifying his pose, knowing that any movement he made could be taken for weakness by the other, but…

He resisted biting his lower lip, h knew that the man in front of him wasn't going to be impressed anyway, no matter how he looked although he tried on his own way show him that he had changed, that even ten short years could make a difference on him too.

-Enough –the voice of the spirit was more tempered and calm, finally managing even to soften the annoyed gesture on his expression.

He knew how dangerous the man in front of him was, he knew him well enough to know when he might be in danger of being attacked but Shinobu Sensui knew how to hide very well his intends… and he never hit him directly. Perhaps only once… once in his life, he would have him some harm but not in the same way he attacked the yokais, besides, what he had of strength to fight against the demons, he had it in cleverness for speech, or at last, many times it had been so when they discussed his missions… or more trivial matters…

He sighed.

-I don't think you have come to greet me after so long –said the Reikai prince with a gently voice gathering his fingertips, finally getting the full attention of the human- and it doesn't seem to me that you have come to confront Yusuke or even to know him…

-Ah! No, in fact actually I came to see him –said the back-haired one making Koenma raise an eyebrow- you could say that my main interest on come to this island was to see that boy because I've heard a lot about him lately… I wanted to see a little bit of how he was fighting and how he treated the creatures here…

-You want to fight him? –Koenma quickly asked some tense, but then Sensui laughed strongly again.

-No, not yet –he sighed deeply and then looked at him with a gesture that made the other move uncomfortably in the chair by inertia, an act that hadn't gone unnoticed by the former detective and that surely, the spirit hadn't managed to retain –this time it took you some time to find my replacement…

-Well… if you want me to admit something, it's what you were good at what you used to do and I needed a suitable detective… fortunately for me, Yusuke showed up, so…

-Of course, I don't blame you. He's a cute boy –he shrugged his shoulders which made the brown-eyed one see him confused –he's young, he's strong and he got character not to say he's within your age range- the other's gaze was still of astonishment and Sensui grimaced- how long did it take to you to sleep with him?

-WHAT!?

Koenma's voice had come out so much louder than he would have liked, and this time provoked a roar with laughter in the man in front of him; the smaller one jumped to his feet and the chair fell backwards with force as consequence of the tremor of rage and horror that ran through the body of the spirit who clenched his fists and bitted his pacifier with force. His eyes flashed in Sensui's direction, letting it be seen that although he was impressed by his presence at the beginning, he wasn't afraid of him at all.

Maybe he was cautious… maybe he had been a coward on certain occasions although inside his head it was part of the fun by being with the ones he trusted, which in the end make everyone start to laugh and be happy…

But it was something very different when someone provoke him directly and face to face, especially for no reason. That offense burned like the flames of hell and damn! He knew about it.

An on top of that, involving Yusuke who had no idea and ignored all those things…

-How… how dare you even suggest that I would do something so…!?

-You did it with me, do you forget it? –a blush stained the cheeks of the Reikai prince who opened his eyes widely by the surprise of those words, leaving him speechless for a few moments- when I was fourteen years old you didn't think much about it and then…

Koenma closed his eyes and shake his head a few times.

-I don't understand what does that have to do in this –he said colder than before, giving him a look that still reflected irritation but that couldn't hide that he was blushed to the hears, something that made laugh the man who crossed his arms and took one step towards him –it was something completely different and you…!

-Well… I thought that maybe you'd forgotten me by now… -Sensui said slowly without stopping smiling as he moved towards Koenma who seemed to hesitate for a second between backing up or staying firm –maybe you had already replace me… -raised both eyebrows and the mouth of the spirit began to open and close in incredulous spasms and without any understandable words coming out of it- that's why as soon as I could see Urameshi, I had to check if you two were together, you know…

It looked at him with an expression of pretender tenderness that managed to make Koenma clench his teeth so tightly again that he almost split his pacifier in two.

-So you're right. I didn't come to say "hello"… I came to see you because I had to. I had to know if there was something between of you two or if you were seeing someone else, one never knows… -he shrugged and continued moving towards him but this time, his gesture became somewhat dark and his blue eyes seemed to change of light countless times- but… there are things that are always there. And one has to know where the limits and permits end…

-Limits and permits? –Koenma repeated in a slightly sharper and angrier tone of voice, feeling the change in the atmosphere inside that cabin and the way that mas was advancing towards him, shortening the distance between them- who do you think you are to talk to me about limits and permits?

His eyes moved almost suddenly in the direction of the door while many thoughts struck him at the same time, between the probability that he had to do something, a noise, just run or yell for help. One thing was that he were a coward, another to have authority and a very different one, don't be aware of the power of that person. Perhaps he had not seen him in years but was able to calculate that if in his youth he was already powerful…

He had never trained in battle, nor did he have the knowledge to fight Shinobu Sensui hand to hand.

-You should go now- finally said in a tone that pretended to be much more severe and his eyes came back to look the door with some concern- Jorge…

-He won't be here in a very long time –Sensui cut-off with a small laugh while keep walking towards the other, leaving them closer and closer- Itsuki is entertaining him so you can be sure that we will be alone long enough…

-It would be better if you left, really… -grunted Koenma reluctantly when Sensui's new sudden move took him by surprise, finally taking two steps back to get away from him and bumping into the lying chair on the floor behind him.

He completely forgot it.

The back of one of his legs ran into the hard metal leg of that seat, which made his body fall backwards with the suddenness of his movement, letting out a scream of surprise; at least until halfway through the movement a strong hand took him from the front of his suit until this finally pushed him hard against the sidewall of that room, perceiving some bright lights in front of his eyes by the hit given with the back of his head.

It hurts and took him a few moments to fully understand what Sensui was talking about because he could barely see his lips.

-I suppose I should need to remind you that –the human sigh with a false disappointment without stopping to hold the other by the front of his tunic so that he couldn't move from the wall, but for Koenma at that moment the headache hummed like thousands of bees pricking his neck.

-Shinobu… -he began to say with an eye closed from discomfort and yet with an irritated gesture, he still remembered the motives of the last time he did that to him, at least until the human in front of him held him with greater force and taking out the pacifier to throw it to the floor, take his mouth with his lips causing him to open wide his eyes with disconcertment and a continuous tremor on which his body was trapped because he was going through, perceiving then how he force his tongue inside him to touch his own.

He remembered… of course he remembered…

Of course he knew a lot about what Sensui was talking about and for a second, tried to remember why that act was hurting him so deeply that the memory of what was lost didn't let him react and at the same time, something else inside him was screaming with the force of pure pain.

Only that the situation was a little more different, now the human in front of him was much bigger than him, too strong, too aggressive, even more so when he broke, even…

His heart was beating with the force of a thousand bombs.

Why?... how he ended in that way, how was it possible that something that was going so well had fragmented irreparably?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 13 years in the past.

Koenma was behind his desk as always, reviewing papers and separating them from those on whom he would impose his seal and those who required a second review in order to not receive a wrong sentence or a hasty decision.

The boy grimaced with the pacifier in his mouth and raised a piece of paper to give it a closer look and then uttered a weary groan.

There were days like that in which work left nothing to be satisfied but sometimes, it was too much difficult to argue with the other beings who let go that silly song "with 657 years old your mind must be more than ready to be able to deal with this all paperwork"; of course, it was easy to say when they weren't the ones who had to who through a long and kilometric childhood because that was what would allow him to gather enough spiritual energy to continue growing and increasing his power.

Sometimes he despaired and then asked his own father if there was no way to make him grow faster or at least to a more adult stage but Enma Daiyo only looked at him to say "everything at the right time".

Sure… he wished that he could remember that the next time that a demon like Yakumo made a mess and he had to help him by reusing his Mafuukan, wasting all his energy and feeling so sick that just because he had the opposite orders he would have been bedridden for at least six months; of course he was stronger now and his power had increased to the degree that he was certain that when the dark period occurred in Japan, he could contain what it came with his Seal… but anyway he believed that if he were at least able to grow a little more, his endurance would be much better.

It was out of the question.

He growled and dropped the paper in front of him, ending up leaning on his back with his hands intertwined above his round belly and again, letting out a sigh; Yuuria, his assistant at the time used to laugh and tell him that he was the kind of person who never was satisfied.

"Or complains about there's too much job or about there's not enough" she said.

And well, it was true. He wasn't a fan of free time because that meant that he was going to have too much time to get depressed and become a little gloomier but sometimes, the work itself was so problematic that he wondered what the hell was his father doing that needed to be supplanted for so long by someone so young as him; of course he was flattered and honored, any spirit in his position would eagerly want to be considered worthy of being considered by King Enma himself to take his place and the power of decisions, but…

He let out a groan and ran his hand through his hair beneath his ceremonial cap.

-Why me?

Asked to the air and then, a few knocks brought him back to the reality, looking down in the direction of the door and not too eager to receive anyone. But work was work.

-Come in.

A young boy nodded curiously, as if silently wondered if it was a good time but still seemed calm to be there; Koenma blinked a couple of times as he saw who was coming in and bowed his head slightly as a greeting, with a now rigid pose that was unnatural in living bodies.

-Ah! Sensui! –the Little ruler straightened up on his seat and placed both hands on the edges of the armrests with a slightly more awake gesture- what do I owe the surprise?

-I finished the work you asked me to do- replied in a simple way the boy as he advance to the front of his boss's desk who opened his eyes widely with astonishment.

-Really? –Koenma replied impressed an then, stretched one hand to one of the piles of papers and rummaged through a small folder and opened it –it's really something extraordinary, but when it comes to you, I should be getting used to it- the leader's eyes closed I fine lines and nodded once- good job. We've never had such an effective Spiritual Detective to deal with this kind of things… I hope you'll stay that way for a long, long time…

The young Sensui grimaced as if pretending to smile and then bowed his head for a couple of seconds in a firm and respectful manner.

-My reason for being in this world is to finish all evil and I consider it an honor that the Reikai has seen me with the potential to do so –replied the black-haired boy and Koenma nodded once.

-And we feel the same way about you…

The prince of that place sighed slightly to get back to his work, imagining that the other would turn around and retire… but it only took a few seconds between take one of the papers that he needed to review and realize that the boy was still standing in front of him with an expression that seemed to be struggling with something inside him.

-Sensui? –the spirit called slowly- there's something wrong?

-Koenma-sama –began to say slowly and then, looked straight at him –it's not my intend to disrespect you. I hope you understand that and don't think that I'm too nosy…

The aforesaid blinked curiously a couple of times and turned his head very slightly not understanding what was going on.

-We're friends, nothing happens… whatever you want to say to me, you can do it –finally replied little Enma smiling a little from the pacifier in his mouth- you've never disrespected me, so…

-Very well –Sensui took a deep breath and took another step towards the other, looking into his eyes- why you are like that?

An eyebrow raised on the face of the one in the seat without understand the question.

-Excuse me?

-That figure… -Sensui seemed to hesitate for a few moments but then, let out some air like a whine and shook his head a couple of times- why do you always look that way?

-I don't understand exactly what do you mean to…

-I know you're different –Sensui took one more step as if he began to feel a little more secure and clenched a fist near his chest- I… I can see the aura that runs around you and keeps you in a cocoon. This figure… -he shook his head a little- I've seen you before in the other form. Why do you insist on looking like this?

Both saw each other's eyes for a few moments, the human with an almost desperate impulse of energy and the other… had just opened his mouth not knowing what to say. No one had ever detected that his transformations between one figure and another were intentional facades… and behold, the prodigy boy they had chosen to supplant Kuroko simply arrived one day just told him at the face that he had always know that secret he kept so hidden from everyone. None of the previous detectives had notice it before…

A chill ran through him but he decided to ignore it.

Sensui's abilities were paramount and if he routed them well, he could be able to do great things… maybe someday, he would be able to captain the Reikai's Special Defense Squadron as the first human with the level to do so…

But he was dreaming far away and in the meantime, the boy in front of him watched him waiting for an answer.

Koenma sighed.

-I like your human form a lot more.

The little regent had closed his eyes thinking on a way to respond in an adequate way, an answer that leave him satisfied and that wouldn't have to expose him to reveal more things… when the boy in front of him had said that, surprising him by the unexpected of it and by the words he had used; his mouth had opened in a funny way and he was sure that his eyes should look the same but the detective on duty only saw him smiling very slightly.

Of those few moments when he saw him make that gesture.

-You're quite nice and that form actually highlights you more -Sensui shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes for a second before look at him again- I have nothing against see you like this, if this make you feel more comfortable… but o the other hand, somehow I forget that we're so different –for a few moments the boy blinked somewhat confused as if he himself didn't understand if what he said was been wrong and then, shook his head a little –you said that we're friends. And well I… just… I think I like you in that way. You feel closer to us.

He took a deep breath and then looked at the one in front of him who continued in silence as if he didn't know what to say or how express himself next.

The spirit didn't usually receive compliments and flattery from anyone unless they came from the oni but generally they were almost obliged to do so by the fact that they worked for him and as subordinates, they always tried to make feel happy those above them; in the case of the little boy in front of him, things were completely different, yeah, Sensui respected him as he does strictly with any authority but even so, he had never seen that he felt the inclination or the need to flatter him or tell him something like that.

So… he could see that Sensui was saying it from the heart.

Which was equally strange and disturbing since the boy didn't used to open up to anyone in any way and of course Koenma didn't expect him to open up to him either.

He didn't know which way to take that.

Too many thoughts came to his head and before he even meditated on what he could say to defend his appearance or simply dismiss the boy hoping he thought of something else, his mouth had already opening surprising himself.

-Then you would prefer that I look like that?

-I'm overdoing it? –the boy's blue eyes watched the reactions of his boss who had closed his eyes as if he were thinking- you're doing that again…

-But I didn't do anything… -Koenma raised an eyebrow and for a moment it seemed as if Sensui looked up with patience and discomfort. Which extended to him as well, he didn't used to feel so expose and now…

-You're again... you make that face… -the teenager mumbled a little and finally shook his head and closed his eyes to then, bow his head- I retire Koenma-sama. Have a good day, if you need anything else you already know how to find me.

The boy straightened up and turned, walking towards the exit which caused the little leader come out of his surprise and then raised over the seat.

-Sensui!

But the human was already gone.

The spirit fall sit over the chair again and looked up at the huge roof over his head as a thousand and one thoughts passed through it without a specific order. He didn't really know what to deduce from the boy, he was always very closed, very correct and firm, it was very powerful, an exemplary and magnificent detective… and yet, somehow something had happened that had encouraged him to tell that he liked him; he liked him, he really took his word that they were friends and well… within everything, Sensui had let him see a small glimpse of his emotions and his interior, that was aware that not everyone had the opportunity to see.

Like the fact that he smiled him a little.

Like the fact that among all people, the boy would have been the one who saw beyond what he used to let see to the others…

He got out of his chair and walked towards the large window in his office and little by little, he changed his appearance until finally when he got to where the window glass gave him back his reflection, he could see himself with that tired expression and something vague that he used to hate. But Sensui liked what he looked like.

He ran his fingers over the surface of the glass, thoughtful, and then looked himself in the eyes.

It was a bit risky, but…

Why not try once for a change, have a friend?

Or make one even if it was human, damn. None of the spiritual detectives that his father used to choose had any decent closeness or trust with him, and when his father gave him the honor of being the one who would now be in charge of that part of the security that belonged to the control of the Ningenkai, well…

Kuroko had been pleasant but they have never opened the way to a friendly relationship. They spoke in good terms, still maintained a little contact but there was nothing that could propitiate a closer relationship or one where they could have a conversation away from the matters of the work; neither happened with Sensui who was too firm with his duties and with that the boy considered the limits of right, so it was impossible for the Reikai prince to approach and because his own habits, it wasn't that he was interested either.

But now…

Sensui had taken a step. He had entered slightly into that imaginary line that used to separate the spirit from the others and seemed to be measuring if might be possible that he could be something a little more social or open with him.

Grimaced and lowered his head a little before starting to laugh.

What a time to start having such out-of-place thoughts!

But at least one thing had happened: from that day on, every time that Sensui appeared to receive a job or to present him the reports… Koenma made sure to be in front of him with his human appearance to welcome him and make him feel more comfortable.

It had been a good time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	2. File 2: Unexpected intensity

**Inside**

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 12 years before.

Some laughter could be heard inside the main office of that imposing palace, but fortunately the walls were thick enough to prevent the oni coming and going around from noticing anything.

It would have been a terrible thing if some rumor about it had leaked into the knowledge of the great King Enma who wouldn't allow such a thing within his facilities.

Or coming from his own son.

But inside the office, Koenma couldn't care less momentarily that his father's anger might bring him trouble. In fact, it already have pass some time since his father give him his last punishment which was quite a reflection of how old he was compared to what others thought was the real one; for him at that time it was better to stand at the front of his desk while he watched how a fourteen-year-old Sensui sat at his desk with one leg crossed and swayed it spirited.

The high school student let out a clear and soft laugh, which contrasted with the sad and cold gesture that used to show in a normal way, what it meant that at least in those moments, he felt safe and secure.

-I can't see the funny thing in all that, you know?

Koenma complained before rub his rear with a pain grimace.

-It wasn't my fault that those fools opened one of the Sanzu river gates to try to water all the gardens inside the Gates of Judgement all at once while I did my work with the windows open- the human laugh sounded a little louder and the spirit looked up- I have too the right to want to breathe fresh air from time to time!

-I know, is not a funny matter –the blue-eyed boy ended up sighing to then, look to the other that showed his pain at the buttocks- the disobedience of your servants ends up causing you real problems when you're already trying hard enough to maintain a correct order- Sensui sighed and closed his eyes bending his head for a few moments– that's the kind of behavior that should make the difference between the yokai and the spirits who work for the heavens.

The boy shrugged, returning to his stoic and serious gesture and the Reikai prince let out a groan and straightened up better.

-Well... technically the oni are yokais too- the prince grimaced and came a little closer to where the other was sitting now with a reprobatory expression -this section of Reikai is in charge of the division of souls towards hell and towards heaven or reincarnation, there are three other palaces with their own divisions for what are celestial matters directly, the palace that deals with the yokai themselves and the one that regulates us when we are the ones who have to die.

Sensui frowned.

-You… you can die too?

Koenma shrugged closing his eyes for a moment and then, smiled.

-There's always the wrong idea about that we're immortals, but is just that we have very long lives- explained with simplicity- and since we always leave an heir, one after another with the same perpetual name then we give the appearance that we're the same person.

-All are named "Enma"- said Sensui looking him- you as well.

-Correct.

-Then… when you get a child…

-Will be when I inherit the name of Enma Daioh and therefore, I will take a wife who will give a son by the power that we had to keep our bloodline and then, that child gonna be the new Koenma- answered tilting his head a little as he soften his gaze with the understanding that everything became so intriguing to the boy, who placed a pair of fingers over his lips while analyzed the information.

He must admit that it was kind of entertaining watch the teenager's reactions to the information that almost no one knew about. He put his hands behind his back and waited a few moments for Sensui to decide that he had finished grasping the idea of his situation in the Reikai and then, a new comment made the spirit blink in surprise.

-So… your whole life is already decided from the moment you're born until you die?

The spirit nodded once with his head still showing calm but then, the boy frowned as if he felt uncomfortable and moved from where he sat; Koenma blinked a couple of times and then went a little closer to try to see the other's face.

-Sensui?

-My life had been decided since I was born, too- said the teenager slowly, raising one leg until he could pass his arms around it. In front of him, the brown-eyed one opened them with a slight hint of alarm.

-Don't say that…

-I born with these powers and since I had the capacity to reason and protect myself, everything has been a coming and going fighting the yokai and their forces- said the youngest in response looking at his own hands seriously- things haven't changed in the slightest and I will surely die doing the same work because there is no other reason why I could have been born this way...

-You can still change something, you know? -Koenma's voice was careful and soft, observing the null reaction of the other who continued with his mind turned off somewhere else- you are not going to be a Spiritual Detective forever…

-I'm not? -Sensui frowned as if that bothered him, so the other swallowed a little and cleared his throat with a clenched fist near his own lips.

-No, you're not. At some point you will want to make your own life, move on, do other things…- said in a low, soft tone trying to make him feel some support -Spiritual Detectives come and go with time, they are not doomed to serve the Reikai… and yes, although I would love to have you here for a long time and you have a lot of potential, the truth is that you're human and sooner or later you will have to continue…

-But I don't want that! -the boy's voice was a little louder and made Koenma wince at the different and fiery glow in his eyes- we… I… can't leave this job, my existence is determined to remove all the evil from the earth that can threaten humanity! -Sensui was trembling with the passion that overflowed him and Koenma let out a tired sigh by one side of his pacifier, looking the reactions of that boy.

"He still doesn't know what he's saying" thought to himself to then, open his eyes a little more when he saw the intense way in which he was suddenly observed by the teenager in front of him.

Especially when the black-haired one stood up and walked so firmly and quickly towards his superior who find himself surprised taking a few steps backwards until his back hit the wall that usually supported the screen that allowed him to observe the activity of his subordinates whether in the Reikai, the Makai or the Ningenkai; he hadn't expected that and didn't understand what had caused the other to have that reaction until he could see his own reflection on the blue orbs of the other.

Again, that force and intensity seemed to go through him from one side to the other and he didn't exactly know how to react.

It wasn't as if every day one of the people who worked for him could corner him like that, with so much spiritual energy dancing around him in a hypnotizing way; nor was it as if he had any friend in that palace with whom he had the confidence to do something like that, but well, Sensui was his friend and… well… it wasn't as if he had expected that of him. He could feel his power moving furious, confused and somewhat desperate and instinctively, lifted his fingertips slightly.

-You've had a pretty heavy day today… -the brown-haired said slowly trying to move a hand closer to his body- your energy is a little out of control. Let me help y…

His words were interrupted at the moment when the other took his hand between his own, forcefully but not excessively, while the emotions once again went out of control in the gaze of the boy who trembled in an attempt to retain himself.

-You don't understand… I ALSO WANT TO PROTECT YOU!

Koenma's eyes opened excessively and his cheeks suddenly warmed up without knowing how to respond to that, especially because the boy in front of him was still agitated and seemed unable to calm down; his hands were moving so strong that were causing him to shake also by the force of the other's emotions and it took him a few seconds to try to think how he could regain control of that senseless situation.

-Sensui…

The young Reikai prince called him slowly without stopping to look him at his eyes, although the ones that belonged to the person in front of him no longer saw him but seemed lost at some point, beginning to reflect anguish; the spirit waved the fingers of his trapped hand trying to get his attention and at the same time, begin to do damage control with its own power to balance the waves of reiki that came out from the body of his detective, who didn't seem to be able to control.

-Sensui… hey… -called again softly and with a tone that although serious he hoped it would be softer enough to not agitate him anymore; little by little he felt that his power began to push the other and moderate it but in any case it was taking him some work because the impulse that he already had; he squinted only for a second as a reaction to the force he had to print in order to try to modify a little the one from the boy who was still in front of him. "He really has a lot of power" he thought, and finally, could felt like he was starting to give in.

Sighed.

-You don't have to worry about me- said slowly and quietly without taking his hand away from the detective's, who was still standing in front of him but had finally stopped shaking and was only observing the link between them with an almost melancholic air; Koenma sighed low again and looked at him with an attempt of encouragement but his voice didn't accompany him –I'm fine. I'm here, in the Reikai nothing can harm me and technically it's my job to ensure that you and the others were well- his tone became soft and he didn't notice when his own gaze get lost in his thoughts, calling the attention of the adolescent who now saw him with seriousness and concern- you don't need to protect me.

Koenma closed his eyes.

It was true. He didn't need to be protected because what hurt him wasn't something that could be cared for in a conventional or empowered way. He wasn't even sure if something like that could be done and he was already learning to resign himself and be able to hide in a better way his feelings behind his face, his gestures and his behaviour; in that way, his only concern was to face himself every day and get ahead, just as he had told the boy in front of him.

It was hard… but that were the way of things. It wasn't something he could say to him at the risk of make the other lost all the respect he had for him or ruining the friendship they had begun to bear little by little.

Something grabbed him suddenly and again the spirit opened its eyes with a flinch.

Sensui hugged him against himself. Koenma was still taller than the teenager but in any case the detective's arms already reflected the strength acquired by the boy in his continuous battles against the demons that ravaged him day and night; that was an unnatural act not only for him who had never received a hug but also for the human who, as far as the prince knew, hadn't been of the kind that were affectionate or demonstrative in that sense.

Not since he met him even though...

The truth was that it just felt weird. For a second he seemed to see himself some fragile and with the weakness that many times had been imposed on him, standing still and not moving from the arms that surrounded and hold him as if they didn't want to let him go; he didn't know what to do, he didn't have an appropriate reaction for a closeness that broke even more than ever with that small periphery where almost nobody approached and where since he knew, nobody was allowed to cross.

But…

-I'll protect you -Sensui sighed and Koenma saw him out of the corner of his eye; the boy's blue eyes opened thoughtfully without letting go the body of who at that moment were still a little taller than he -I know you think you don't deserve it or that you're not in a position for it. I can see it, I've always been able to see it through you even when you want to hide it… but.. that's why I'm here. Because I'm going to protect you. Because I'm going to protect you all…

-Sensui… -the prince sighed with a saddest tone without setting him aside to not be rude to him when it was emotionally in that way- you can't save them all. Not even we in the Reikai are capable of doing such a thing…

-Of course they can -replied with stubbornness and firmness the black-haired frowning with his face still over the shoulder of the spirit -they are the highest representatives of justice. And of course I can save them. And I can protect you. I can get the right things back in place.

-Sensui…- the prince called again separating himself a little to see him but then, it tensed looking the firmness and the decision of those eyes that didn't accept intermediate points: they were white or black but never gray. He couldn't accept the "sometimes" or the "maybes". Either one could or couldn't, and his extremist but sure decisions flashed with the full force of his spiritual energy; Koenma rarely saw him at that way and wasn't sure what had awakened him in that way. He lowered his eyelids a little.

It wanted to talk again. He wanted to reason a little with him and maybe, take it for granted and continue with what should come. But before even to be able to separate his lips properly the boy in front of him had gone ahead taking the pacifier out of his mouth to place it into one of his pockets and then, took his face between his hands. He ended up leaning slightly over the difference in height but before he could even rationalize what was going on, Sensui had joined his lips to his in a slightly possessive and firm way that make him impossible to separate.

Or had he even tried?

He vaguely remembered that he had moved his hands as if he had pathetically tried to separate or push him away but with so little force that even he couldn't say he was being serious and his mind didn't have a reasoning about why he allowed it or what he was looking for at giving that freedom to do whatever he wanted to a such young Reikai detective.

A human.

This one finally release him a little and his gaze was so severe and so solid that the spirit couldn't find an argument among all the answers that came to his mind at that time to make it clear that this couldn't happen and shouldn't happen again; he were his boss and were responsible for him and everything that happened and there were some very marked limits between those who related, spirits and humans: that was beyond the permissible for anyone and also… why had he done it?

-You shouldn't -Koenma frowned softly but the boy only saw him in silence, without letting go of his arms -that was wrong. You know the rules very well and also… what made you think that you or I…?

At least it could be said that for a moment he tried to make his position clear although it wasn't accompanied by his thoughts. He could justify himself a little with that. Just a little.

He tried to print an authoritative tone of voice. He really did. Or so he thought.

At least he wanted to lie to himself in that way.

Regardless of his age equivalent compared with the boy's in front of him… Sensui was a minor. Within the human and within what as authority was understood in front of him. But…

The boy simply brought him again close against his body and without saying anything else he began to kiss him again, with a force that the spirit didn't knew. Before even reasoning again, he had already closed his eyes and embraced him as well, returning the same feeling to him and perhaps with a little despair and clumsiness because he had never been in such situation; he had never been in such a personal and erroneous moment as to know how to defend himself against what his mind commanded and what his body wanted.

Everything was wrong. Very wrong.

None had given any clues, none seemed to have showed anything and suddenly they were simply there.

And Koenma didn't want to think about it anymore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 11 años before.

-Ayame will come at any moment…

-Let her come. You're supposed to be working.

-I supposed to and should be. But if my father…

-She can't go through the wall, not with my scrolls. She'll have to knock on the door and that'll give you time to be decent. There's nothing strange about me being here as usual.

It was curious how time passed and some things didn't change at all. Like the fact that he was again against one of the walls of his office or rather, this time in a corner near the window that gave the view towards the exit roads of the Palace of the Gates of Judgment and from where it could be perceived the peacefully movement of the curves of the Sanzu River, with the clouds that delimited the Reikai in its upper area as serene as ever.

It was a pleasant sight at times or at least, the spirit's perception of his surroundings had shifted slightly toward a kinder one with the passing of time.

A time that for him was sometimes just a blink, but that he was enjoying greatly.

Of course, the danger of what it was implied was neither pleasant nor something he should be looking for, but… a point had come where what was right and all the teachings he had received throughout his life were blurred; the confusion about it had gone from an insistent beginning, to something he had simply abandoned sideways in pursuit of a happiness he had thought was beyond the reach of his fingers. Maybe it wasn't the ideal way, but… he enjoyed it.

As well as in those moments in which a fifteen year old boy punished with his teeth the skin of his neck while he bit his lips trying not to make more noise than necessary.

Things had gone too fast in a matter of a year, but it wasn't as if he felt sorry for it, though guilty underneath it all; despite his relative age, Koenma perhaps knew more than the other… but he had discovered with astonishment that there were others that he completely ignored.

Among them was the fact that it could feel really good be taken to bed and had sex with somebody and that it could make him discover sensations that he would think were impossible for someone like him.

And the matter of being able to trust someone else so broadly and so greatly… hell! It had been a completely new and wonderful experience that took him away from his worst moments and from those thoughts he detested.

He was happy.

The tongue of the human who caressed him with his hands under his clothes and kept him leaning against the corner slid down his throat, causing a kind of growl to come out of his lips and to cling more tightly to the sleeve of the uniform that was wearing, trembling at everything he did to him; they weren't supposed to be able to do that sort of things in the office, much less at that time when everyone were more active, but lately it was too hard for him to say no to Sensui.

He ended up blushing and making ridiculous excuses many times so that people wouldn't stay too long or sit or stop in specific places where he knew he hadn't cleaned yet.

And then, with his new oni assistant who usually didn't leave him alone… well…

-Shinobu…- moaned slowly lifting his head a little more which made the boy smile with some malice, to stretch him again and kiss him continuously, until the other's arms surrounded his neck.

A minute later the blue eyes were stuck in the brown ones and with a simple gesture yet but which indicated pleasure, he took his hands out of the clothes to take the prince's and pull it with him until they reached the desk where the detective climbed up sitting, separating his legs to make the body of his boss end between them, hugging him against him without ceasing to look him at the eyes.

If only they could stay like that forever…

-My father wants to give you a recognition for your work reducing intrusions on the Ningenkai- Koenma commented slowly as he rested his hands on the shoulders of the other who stretched him a bit so they could rest on each other's foreheads.

The brown-haired man sighed a little, allowing himself to smile softly.

-We have been receiving messages from the Makai about the fact that they cannot visit their normal human hunting grounds and are quite irritated, but they aren't very interested in confronting you…- he continued while Sensui caressed his waist affectionately, through the side openings of his suit and under his shirt…

-And what did the king say?

-He ignore them as always- Koenma sighed suddenly thoughtful while the younger continued looking at him- as long as we had our detectives or in this case, as long as we have you as a defense, he doesn't think it should be something that we should give too much importance.

-I understand- sighed Sensui for then, raise one hand and caress the cheek of the other -but something worries you.

-Hmm… -Koenma's eyelids dropped a little and the detective raised an eyebrow slightly.

-You've never been good lying to me- said the boy with some amused, while something curious shone at his eyes -I don't know why you insist on trying to hide things from me or lie to me if you know I'll find out anyway- he smiled sideways but the one standing remained silent -Enma

The mentioned give a little jump.

In all his life… only his mother had come to call him like that, too many years ago when he was really little… and now only in intimacy and alone, Sensui did it.

He turned away, not moving away from the human touch but looking uncomfortable.

-That's why I prefer my appearance as Ko… -the prince grunted a little, provoking interest in the other- that appearance is good for camouflaging things…

-Camouflaging things… - repeated Sensui nodding once, caressing his waist again with affection- do you speak of your emotions?

The spirit nodded slowly without even seeing him and then shrugging.

-I mean… it's not necessary to hide when I laugh or I show some exaggerated emotion or use that more neutral aspect to make everyone understands the seriousness of any matter -he shrugged again, even without seeing the other– and… well…

-I understand -the detective sighed a little without getting discouraged -I must understand that although it's a childish figure, it's easier to hide everything that you feel and that is usually reflected in your eyes?

Finally Koenma looked at him for a few seconds and Sensui shrugged.

-I'm a detective, I'm in the business of finding out things. It isn't difficult to know in you, your eyes are always very transparent about what you feel and your movements and your expressions even more- chuckled- you are right, although your other aspect allows the use and expression of certain things doesn't look at all like this, although I can see through you anyway…

-You don't have to tell me that, I know that- the Reikai's prince snorted somewhat shy with a small blush and an irritated grimace, provoking the amusement of the one sitting in front of him.

Sensui pulled him down a bit and then with one hand he take his face and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, which caused Koenma to close his eyes for a second. Those things, those details always calmed him, brought him a lot of tranquility and perhaps it was partly the reason about why it was so addictive to be always with the other; or at least most of the time when he didn't have to be sent on missions or driven away in dangerous situations that always had him on the verge of death.

Koenma had caught himself on more than one occasion too attentive to the deaths on the Ningenkai in case that at some point he received the notice that something had happened and Sensui had been injured…

He didn't think that he were to die, he were aware of the power that the teenager had but still…

It figured that it was part of loving someone for a change.

One always care about by the other.

-I love you.

Those words that came out in the middle of the silence from the detective always managed to fill the chest of the spirit with something very strong, something that shook him but also seemed to illuminate all his fears with the force of a bonfire; the first time he had heard those words coming from Sensui he had discarded them in part because it was only a human boy who clung tightly to the feelings in which he believed, but with time and the passing of the weeks, more and more yearned for those words addressed to his person.

He felt as excited as when he discovered some goodness done in the world or perhaps, that filled him even more.

Yeah, of course it filled it up more.

He was the person that he most adored in the world and the one who had finally brought something wonderful into his life. What Sensui had begun to give him with those two years together didn't compare in anything to the centuries of his existence and only for that reason, he could smile a little more. But…

His eyes that had begun to show light again darkened and seemed to stick to a nearby wall. The young man sighed and looked at him with a neutral gesture.

-What happens now?

-My father… -Koenma muttered low, which made Sensui frown a little.

-What does King Enma have to do with this? -asked slowly without looking upset, only watching as the other continued to be slightly distracted- hey!

He took him from the chin to turn his face to make him see his eyes again; Koenma seemed to meditate for a few moments on what he was going to say until he finally lowered his gaze.

-I don't know… it's just that whenever there seems to be a drop in yokai attacks… then they come back stronger. Or maybe not but when they do it, it seems like we have to start all over from scratch and even if we arrest them they don't seem to understand that they had come before- his gesture became worried and made a grimace -and my father doesn't seem to care about that. He told me not to pay attention and dedicate myself on keep the barrier in its place and to continue sending you to clean everything that happens.

-And I am honored that he knows that can count with me to eliminate these malignant creatures that cause pain -replied Sensui and Koenma let out a groan and straightened up but then the detective made him see at his eyes again –hey -this time his tone of voice was firmer and make that the eyes of the one in front turned to him -as the son of King Enma you must have no doubt about the decisions he makes- said with seriousness and an almost imperative tone.

Koenma stirred uncomfortably and sighed wearily as if he wished to look to other side but the boy didn't allow it.

He sighed again.

-You never accept cross opinions, huh?

-Cross opinions lead to confusion and confusion leads to corruption- recited Sensui calmly which made the other look up like seeking patience -you know perfectly what a yokai is and you know what they produce in human beings…

-Humans aren't a pure white light bulb either, Shinobu…

-Humans are perfect beings who were created to be where they are- replied the young man with a little more seriousness without let go his grip from Koenma, who again let out a short grunt- they are fragile and influential beings who often fall into the vices and evils that demons bring to our world. If it weren't for them, even the most evil human being would return to his path and that's why your family and I fight to make things the way they should be.

-Dear… nothing is half-hearted with you never, eh? -Koenma smiled unwillingly and finally Sensui loosened his grip slightly- there is evil in humanity too, Shinobu. There's good and bad, it's part of everything in life. We try to keep humanity on the right path, it is true but… that doesn't mean that we cannot make mistakes, we are imperfect… all of us…

-Hmmm - Sensui's eyes opened as if he had seen something and then the other looked at him with some curiosity- I understand now…

-Do you understand… ?

-I understand now why I was chosen as your spiritual detective- the human commented with simplicity making the one in front of him to incline his head a little.

-Oh… -The brown-haired one blinked a little- and that's…?

-To remind you where good and evil are -replied the boy with simplicity, before stretch out against him again the one in front of him at the next second and kiss him with such passion, that left the spirit breathless who doesn't expected it.

The touches over his body became more desperate and the prince of that area only could sigh and tremble, especially when his manhood began to be rubbed against the other's inside their clothes, making him groan strongly and shudder; Sensui made him raise one leg so that it would be placed next to his body over the desk table, and took the opportunity to slide one of his hands towards the inside of his trousers at the back, caressing the skin reached.

-Ahhh Shinobu… -Koenma released some moans clinging to him again as he felt his temperature rise again and his body urged him to feel a little more the young man who dominated him- how… this, which is forbidden in the Reikai, supposed to fit on your perception of good and evil?

The detective hugging him and who now were detaching the top of the oriental-style suit, looked at him intensely, which made the spirit blush again.

Sensui leaned forward slightly.

-It fits in the fact that we're both pure beings -whispered to the other who observed him for a few moments in silence -and so there is no evilness in that. Maybe he wouldn't be so pure with you but… I would never allow anything to happen to you or for you to be corrupted like that…

-Shinobu… -Koenma looked at him confused for a few moments without understanding his words until he perceived how his lower shirt was torn gently to leave his chest exposed until the other get closer to start to suck it, making the tremors on his body spread even more- hey, ahhh! -he hugged his head softly, those sensations always ended up obnubilating his mind making it to stop reasoning as it should have.

He could feel the harshness of the other and that himself was beginning to reach that point.

It was desperate, he already liked that so much that began to understand how it was possible for humans to become so addicted to these sensations; he complained and opened his mouth more looking for an air that seemed not want to arrive as finally his shirt was removed from his body to leave his torso naked and give the younger more free way on his skin…

And just when he was sure that both would end up (again) over his desk shuffling a number of important papers, someone knocked on the door.

It didn't take him more than a second, without thinking he had pushed Sensui backwards, who opened his eyes wide when he ended up falling to the floor from the table because of the suddenness of that and in another second, Koenma had already dressed and was desperately looking for something on the desk.

-Damn it! -chattered nervously with his eyes wide open until with a whimper, the detective of the spiritual world stood up with a somewhat annoying gesture and approached again

-Enma… that language… -reprimanded him and then sighed with a little disappointment and held out the pacifier that had fallen to the floor.

The brown eyes suddenly opened at that and without further ado, took that object and put it in his mouth, giving a burst of smoke and letting himself be seen in its tiny form standing over the desk table.

-How do I look?

-Childish -Shinobu grimaced, causing his boss to move uncomfortably and shy- but that's what you're looking for, isn't it?

-Yeah… I suppose… -replied Koenma low and somewhat hurt to shook his head then and put his arms behind his body taking a deep breath and chesting-up doing his most neutral gesture –come in!

Ayame, the guide of kimono and hair in black tones entered with her usual serious expression as she clutched a notebook against her chest and bowed gently.

-Koenma-sama -saluted and then turned to see the boy in uniform who seemed as serene as ever -Sensui-kun…

"I guess that's something else we share," Koenma thought, realizing that he always admired the young detective's ability to show himself that way in times of need, when he with all his years of experience was still struggling at some points.

And that was why everyone always admired him.

-Lord Koenma, the king wondered if you already take care of the matter of the human organ traffickers who have recently been discovered -said the woman serenely to which her boss nodded only once, letting out a sigh.

-That's why I made Sensui come -answered quietly and this one inclined his body a little.

-Koenma-sama gave me the report a few moments ago and explained me the details of the issue -said the boy in a soft tone to which the maiden nodded only once and then bowed respectfully to the son of his king.

-I understand. Then I'll go to give your father the notice that your detective is already on it -answered Ayame and without any other expression left the office closing the door behind her.

Koenma remained silent for a few seconds and then let out a groan.

-That was close…

-Uh huh -Sensui's short answer made him tense, looking at him with concern. When the detective entered at that apathetic state… he knew that should had to worry because it had done something wrong- it's not like we had lied to Ayame either, we just extended a little with the explanations of the "details"

The face of the little spirit turned red and the human shook his head once before beginning to walk out with his hands in his pockets.

-I'll take care of everything, don't worry…

-I'm sorry

The boy's steps stopped as behind him and again in his human form, Koenma watched him worried and with a contrite and slightly nervous gesture; the blue-eyed young man turned his head slightly to look at him with interest and then the other seemed to shrink.

-I didn't want to throw you on the floor.

Sensui began to walk in the direction of Koenma who was removing the fingers from one of his hands as reflect of his tense feelings. It wasn't that he hadn't fought with Sensui before but he never liked it, because it was the only good and happy thing he had in his life; the other stopped in front of him and the prince only raised his eyes a little to see the other with sorrow. It was quite funny how at only fifteen years old, Shinobu Sensui were already going a couple of centimeters in height over him making it always look older.

The young detective only looked him a few moments… and then smiled softly at him.

-It's so strange to see that shy face on you -laughed which made the spirit's face blush again -but I like it. It means that little by little, you let me see a little more of you.

-And you too -replied Koenma and then the detective's hand lifted his face across his chin to kiss him gently, being kissed back by the other who let out a relieved sigh.

-I love you -repeated the young man smiling slightly before turning around again and heading for the door -I will come at night when the guard is down. You want me to wake you up when I get to your room?

-Yes, so I would know that everything went well -replied Koenma smiling softly, remembering how Sensui had been very strict about using Enma Video Cameras to watch him at work. He had told him that he didn't want him to worry since many of his battles were very bloody and sometimes he must be cruel so it wasn't really Koenma's place to see such situations; perhaps, when he became king of the Reikai it could but for the time being… no way.

-I love you

Sensui laughed spirited as he heard the other saying that and looked at him near the door lintel.

-Sometimes when you are like that, I find amusing to remember that this year I grew older than you- he chuckled again and Koenma looked up with feigned despair- know that the little regent of detectives has only thirteen equal years for the human world and that there are at least thirty human years left before you have the equal to fourteen is kinda curious… but at least, I'm satisfied to know that now I am the oldest…

-And of course, you want me to have the equivalent of the legal age of consent by the time you became adult, right? -the brown-eyed one replied, closing them while laughed amusingly –go already. Just be careful, Shinobu.

-I will

The detective left the office and then Koenma quickly followed him to see him from the lintel of the door, feeling ridiculously strange saying goodbye to the other in that way; almost as if he were a wife who wishes his husband luck when he goes to work.

But he didn't care.

-Are you ready?

The cold came so suddenly that the tension kicked the happiness he felt.

In the corridor and leaning against one of the walls, Itsuki the dimensional yokai waited with crossed arms for the spiritual detective with the infinite patience that had always characterized him. And he showed happiness when the young human trotted toward him and smiled a little back, nodding once with energy.

-Sorry, details of the work.

-Of course -the demon closed his eyes smiling and straightened up from where he was leaning, standing next to each other and letting his long ponytail waving on his back- then shall we go?

-Yes

And just when they got on their way… it happened.

Koenma's eyes opened with horror as he saw how the yokai turned from a position where Sensui wouldn't observe him and directed a malignant and vicious smile at him, filled with many messages that were clearer than water and that the prince was absolutely sure he wasn't misinterpreting; he began to tremble with rage, perceiving how that dark hatred he had thought extinct, began to stir inside his chest, causing pain at the pressure that was exerting against his thorax.

Only because Shinobu had asked him for pity for that geezer… only because it had noticed some loneliness in the boy while doing his work and because he insisted that Itsuki was his friend and a very trustworthy one…

Only and exclusively because the love he felt for that young man who stolen his heart, was that he had allowed the accompanying license to be granted to the yokai.

But he hated him.

It hated him too much, hated him intensely, and it kept spinning over and over the fact that he must have been killed.

And that only made him feel worse because he had never been the kind of person to wish anyone that kind of fate, even when he must dictate the sentences and have Sensui to execute them over the yokais…

-Koenma-sama? -The voice of oni Jorge, the new helper who had been placed to make his work more effective came out from a side, where the enormous creature had approached to see its new boss –are you ok?… isn't normal to see you in this form sir… will you go to the Human World?

Koenma glanced sternly and harshly at the creature, which immediately bowed to the ground shaking.

-I'm really sorry!

At next moment the spirit had returned inside the office and slammed the door shut to then, let out a groan and sit on the floor with his back againts the door; he hugged one of his legs tightly and let out another aching sound, his eyes now wet with rage.

It wasn't the fault of that oni, but…

He looked up at the ceiling, with a feeling of anguish he hadn't felt in a few years. It closed his eyes.

Please, that those feelings didn't come back again.

That darkness didn't return.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	3. File 3: Two in the rope

**Inside**

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 11 years before.

If one thought that nights in the Reikai might be different from those in other universes, they were totally wrong… at least in the fact that even in that place, all of its inhabitants needed to rest from work and duties, taking turns to cover all that was necessary because in the Ningenkai nothing rested; sometimes the prince wondered how it was possible for so many people to find a way to kill each other in the silliest of ways in a matter of hours at night.

King Enma had a small delegation for the hours of pause in which the newly arrived spirits were placed in a room where they were suspended in time, until first thing in the morning they were dispatched immediately by the ruler.

With the exception of emergency situations or matters relating to the Makai or the Meikai, even the great Enma needed a break.

And all beings in the Spirit World who had their rest at that time could enjoy some calm. A basic enchantment made it possible to observe a night sky with a large vigilant moon over the road to the palace from certain distance above the Sanzu river; a curious contrast against the fact that in general the site always seemed to be illuminated.

Not all spirits could observe such a spectacle, but when they did, witnessed the magnificence of the whole universe just above their heads.

It was one of the scenarios Koenma loved most from the window of his room when he had the opportunity and he lamented internally that sometimes regulations forced those moments to become a little shorter and shorter; the higher gods had entered into a discussion about the fact that since they were in charge of the roads to the higher strata of the sky, it was right that it should be in light all the time.

But still, from time to time they could find the taste of darken the atmosphere a little bit to make it nocturnal and enjoy those details that right or wrong, only humans on earth could admire in a natural way.

Sometimes he would have loved to be able to go and live there.

Oh well.

He rolled in bed with his eyes open and let out a heavy sigh without being able to fall asleep despite the fact that from the other side of the enormous window of his room the stars winked friendly to invite him to rest.

But he couldn't.

Since his silent relationship with the detective chosen to impersonate Kuroko begun, realized that he couldn't be calm anymore and pretend he wouldn't care if something happened.

Sensui always assured him that it would be fine, that he was careful, methodical, and there really wasn't a single demon that could have laid hands on him until that moment so everything was supposed to be fine. Isn't?.

And yet he couldn't sleep and wasn't at peace until again the boy was at his side. Well, in the past, Sensui didn't used went to spend the nights with him and stayed in his own house with his family but for a year things had changed and now this one slipped most days of the week when the guards of the palace were less to enter at the chambers of the spirit and spend the night with him; it wasn't always sex, sometimes he just came tired and they slept together by the simple fact of doing it. Other times it seemed that they weren't going to have time to sunrise properly but anyway, they kept each other side by side.

And he had become so used to it… that now he was instinctively anxious the nights that the younger slept in his own house or when it took longer than usual for him to return.

Or as in the last few months…

The anxiety that something would go wrong in the missions was intensified with the fact of having to bear the yokai who went to the detective's side and who seemed not to lose opportunity to make him feel more and more distant from him; it was already beginning to be difficult to give the missions to Sensui alone since Itsuki insisted on being present and the only time he had claimed about that only the human had permission to receive the work, the yokai had complained to his companion and this one of course had ended up telling off Koenma.

"Itsuki also needs to know what we are going to do" Sensui replied seriously when the prince told him that apart from the yokai's permission to accompany him, he didn't have to be in the office as well "He's part of my team, if you don't trust him it's like you don't trust me"

It had hurt horribly and they had been separate for a week, but very soon the spirit realized that it was almost impossible for him to be without knowing about the other so he had ended up giving in, which meant that Sensui came back to him again; but anyway he felt that there was something between them, a small barrier that grew thicker and thicker with each day and that was propitiated by the attitudes of the yokai who continued with his smile of superiority and his insidious gestures that left the prince ruminating for a long time and mentally hiding in that inner darkness that was beginning to be hard for him to silence more and more.

And even more…

Sensui was…

The door creaked softly as it opened, and Koenma jumped to the next moment sit quickly on the bed and be able to see the young man coming in with a serious gesture and something gone, almost as if something had gone terribly wrong.

That was the problem.

The more time he spent with Itsuki on his missions, the darker the boy began to become. Before it was difficult for him to show any positive emotion and when they had begun to "date"; Koenma thought that little by little the character and spirit of the other began to improve and began to show flashes of happiness or feelings that lightened his life; but then suddenly, Itsuki had come and everything had turned upside down: Sensui were becoming more and more quiet, he could see how he suffered in silence and quietly whatever concerned him and even, it showed a little more sullen when things didn't go according to plan.

He was saddened by not to find a way to do something or bring him back to a better mood or alleviate whatever was bothering him. For him was like have his hands tied and without the power to do anything.

-Damn it -escaped from his lips as he pressed his hands at the sides of his body, causing the detective's blue eyes to show a brief gleam of life.

-Enma

The alluded jumped at the hardness of that tone.

-What have we talked about that language?

The brown-haired one blinked for a couple of seconds and then gave it an uncomfortable to embarrassed look.

-Don't scold me. It have been a rough day.

-Hmm -the dark eyes of the boy half-closed a little but he walked to the bed where the other one hugged his legs without stop looking at him -and you talk to me about hard days?

Koenma sighed.

-I'm sorry… it just… slipped away… -he shrugged a little as the young man sat on the bed with his back to him and leaned to take off his shoes -I'm glad to see the mission went well.

He mused and gently ran one hand over his back and could feel where the muscles tightened on contact, which only made the feeling of anguish in his chest greater; he was usually not rejected by his partner but he was also beginning to see that his touch was no longer so well received. He withdrew his hand and Sensui turned to lie on the mattress with his gaze fixed on the high ceiling of the room; the spirit settled down sitting on his side to see him and sighed deeply.

He must to be patient.

-That's how bad it was, huh?

-I did the job, if that's your question -replied the detective seriously and Koenma lowered his gaze -that group of demons that appeared on the streets south of the Fukuchi city will not return. It's just… -Sensui frowned -have you ever had the feeling that maybe everything you think is right isn't really right and you're missing something important?

His boyfriend at one side tilted his head slightly and saw him again, his expression neutral.

-You know that answer Shinobu.

-Of course -the human grimaced and put his hands on the back of his head, still observed by the one at his side –is just… those demons had nothing to do here. It seemed to me that they were lost and very confused when I attacked them… they are evil beings and don't deserve compassion, but… -his gaze seemed to change for a second and then he began to tremble with irritation -I shouldn't feel sorry for that damn scum that contaminates humanity!

-Shinobu! -Koenma's eyes opened a little wider and pressed a hand on him –calm down!... compassion and pity are positive traits in human beings and you are one, you aren't supposed to deprive yourself of them no matter how much my father praises the opposite in your case- replied.

The young man's gaze turned to the Reikai prince, causing a chill to run through him: sometimes those expressions didn't seemed to be those from same person he loved and it seemed that fulminantly, all feeling for him had vanished; once he was almost certain that Sensui were about to punch him just because irritation but until that moment he hadn't done so… but that didn't make his heart beat any less quickly because of the anxiety and waiting.

That lasted for two long, tense minutes until something shone different in the detective's eyes that softened as he watched the king's son.

-I'm sorry -finally Sensui apologized extending one hand to caress the cheek of the other who lowered his eyelids still a little tense -it really has been a terrible day and I shouldn't take it out on you.

-I'm glad we agree on that -replied Koenma with a tone of voice kinda upset which produced a brief smile in the detective.

-Are you mad at me?

-Do you think so? –half-closed his eyes for a second but it was somewhat relieved to see again a hint of a smile in the person he loved; it closed at all his eyes and sighed deeply before looking at him again -lately you treat me as if I weren't needed anymore…

-I'm really sorry –repeated to then, stretch with one hand the other and lean him against his chest; although it was something that happened several times, Koenma didn't stop blushing almost as if it was the first time that he embraced him in that way and an air of tranquility covered him -I will try to behave better. You know I love you above all things.

Koenma closed his eyes and leaned better on where his heart was beating.

They remained like that for a long time, with one of the hands of the human caressing the back of his lover who began to breathe more calmly until Koenma's voice broke with the stillness of the room, opening barely his eyes.

-Is there something you have to say me?

The question makes blink a couple of times the tallest who lowered his gaze to observe the other still leaning in him. He seemed to think for a moment what he would say, but then the prince spoke again, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

-Forget it. It doesn't matter.

Sensui seemed to think again for a few minutes before take by the arms to his partner who opened his eyes in surprise as was dragged upwards the human's body until came face to face with the detective who watched him intensely without smiling.

-Is there anything you have to say to me?

The boy seemed confused by the way the other had returned the question to him, looking at him with strangeness and confusion while it was being analyzed in a very strange way by Sensui; he really didn't understand how things had come to that degree, in which he wasn't sure what he was seeing in the human or whether he was still seeing him in the same way that he had assured he was doing a year earlier. He was afraid to discover the answer of something that he didn't think he would be ready for.

Sensui let out a long, somewhat high laugh that only worried the brown-eyed one a lot more.

-All of you in the Reikai are too used to concealing and hiding but in your case, it's not the same -a flash of affection appeared in the young man's orbs and Koenma relaxed- that's why I like you. I know that you lie and I know when you lie, I know when you hide things… and I love to see it in your eyes, I like to see the truth behind them. Someday I'll find a way for you to tell me everything, but in the meantime…

-And you tell me everything? -Koenma replied in a soft but serious tone

The detective's laughter suddenly stopped and looked him again at his eyes.

A second later, the prince of Reikai saw himself opening his eyes wide as he felt how it was being turned over the bed finding himself now lying under Sensui's body, admiring how strong and fast the other had become with the training; he had an idea but… he didn't remember being able to perceive the real strength of the human over him and who moved him as if it had been just a sheet of paper. And before he could say anything, it was already moaning and twisting because of the way the other begun to attack his neck and shoulder, leaving him without knowing how the other already removed his clothes, ending exposed before him.

Exposed as he always felt when he saw him at the eyes.

His sight were quickly veiled by the temperature with which his body reacted, especially when felt one of his hands clutching his intimacy which made him stretch the sheet and arch backwards.

He assumed that for the moment, that was the end of any discussion between the two that night.

And at the moment they exchanged glances again and the human took his mouth to make it his, allowing him to do that with passion and desire and embracing his neck to bring him closer to himself, thought, that in the end he didn't need more from the other than his kisses when night fell and his warmth to know that he really loved him.

He wanted nothing in life but to be with him forever.

As much as "forever" meant.

…..

However, when the morning came and his naked body rose to sit on the bed while he watched the other dressing with a stoic gesture and without any emotion that make him see that he had been happy at his side, finally leaving him alone, he thought that perhaps… there were more things that he was missing and that his kisses and touches didn't necessarily mean the same thing to Shinobu than what they symbolized to him.

Maybe… maybe what was needed sometimes was also to be honest with each other… maybe finally to talk clearly how it should be… and maybe get away, both, from the Reikai and his environment until they could clear things up. Maybe it was time to confront Enma Daiyo with the reality that his son didn't wanted to be what he wanted him to be, maybe he had to let him know that it wanted to live and die in the human world and that wanted to do it at Shinobu Sensui's side. Or maybe, what he needed was to talk seriously and firmly with his detective to know if that relationship was serious as he had suggested or if something was going to change between them.

As much as he would have liked, he was not a fortune teller- he thought falling backwards on the bed while placing an arm resting on his forehead as if it could cool it a bit while his eyes were lost in the distance from the ceiling -and wasn't unable to decipher whether Shinobu was still happy at his side. He wasn't going to force him. But if something had changed in those two years…

He closed his eyes in pain and then sighed with tiredness and resignation.

-I hate to feel so confused. I guess that's how humans usually feel at the end of the day- he said to himself, looking back at the roof over his head.

If he was wrong and Sensui still loved him… it would be better to get used to the idea that this would be the way things and emotions would be. After all, being the lover of a reikai detective (if his father didn't kick him out because of his relationship) meant having the tough skin to withstand that kind of stress.

And the only thought of it made him smile and laugh a little.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 10 years before.

He should have congratulated himself for having resisted. It assumed that was already a demonstration that sometimes he had a good amount of willpower.

Although he also felt pretty silly.

Things were only going from bad to worse and although the result of the missions and work carried out by the Reikai's detective were even more awesome and refined, as well as the techniques he was developing that had made him one of the most powerful beings of the Ningenkai, the state of his character and personality seemed to drift to a point where Enma Jr himself could no longer reach him and didn't wish to try.

He didn't hate Sensui nor had stopped loving him in those years of being at his side, on the contrary, there were times when it felt desperate to believe that he wasn't enough for him.

And his hate for Itsuki?

Well, he had learned to deal with it and to completely ignore his gestures and his eyes which always seemed to be about to say something to him to then, keep it to itself with a touch of mockery and cynicism; he still found him detestable and did everything possible to keep his distance from him as forcibly was in his power but he had already managed to get the two of them to pass by each other without turning to see him. Even with resignation, he explained his missions to Sensui with the same detail and care as always, without paying attention to the yokai who seconded him.

It was easier that way and his friction with his partner had at least gone down in that way.

But that didn't make the uncertainty and insecurity that the time of farewell seemed to be approaching more bearable. He still wanted to cling on the hope that not everything was lost, that there was a way out, an escape for that black cloud that had parked over their heads and that somehow, they could get ahead; they only had three years together so it wasn't a long time, neither by human standards nor by the Reikai's (especially the Reikai's) so if there was a good time to cement and repair anything that had been lost, it was that one.

And yet…

He twisted his hands for a few moments and felt his heart racing back against his chest, as if he had done something wrong that would be exposed to everyone.

More and more often the Enma Book appeared in his head.

It was a very special and very dangerous book, forbidden to use even for Enma Daiyo himself unless it was a real emergency situation or there was a need to confirm a fact that was relevant for a decision making; the spiritual guides had a small one with the same name but those were only basic compendiums. On the other hand, the real one contained all the existing information about all life in general at Ningenkai and touched each and every one of the individuals it dealt with, always changing and updating as the lines of destiny were moved.

Also… it was even able to modify people's lives if one knew the enchantment to erase their paragraphs and write over them.

It was too dangerous and therefore it was kept under multiple spells that only two people knew… and that Koenma had deciphered a few years ago thanks to one of his studies, which meant that doing things well and not drawing attention, he could be able to take the book from where was hidden to read it.

That book… that told the story of humans, from birth until their death or reincarnation and what followed from it.

One of the three sacred books.

And the only one they knew his location.

Koenma had been tempted again and again to go to the hidden room of the main temple within the palace to take the book and look for the section that dealt with Sensui, to finally know if his relationship had a future or not and according to it, make a decision about how to act next; sometimes he was even sitting at his desk and only had his eyes fixed somewhere on the ceiling, playing with a feather-pen between his fingers and planning ways to get to where the book was without anyone noticing.

And then he reacted and realized that it wasn't going to solve his relationship with Sensui.

It was something that he had to personally take care of and assume the consequences of whatever might happen and if possible, try to solve everything between the two of them in their own way. That was the mature thing and that was the right thing to do.

-Lord Koenma!

The voice make him jump a little and blink, and then realized that without thinking his feet had taken him right near the area where the blasted book was hidden, guarded by three of his father's most powerful warriors; those people didn't turn to see him or seem to have reacted to his presence which was a relief in part because he hadn't realized what he was doing, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable for him to look at them.

Grimaced and turned to retreat down by one of the corridors that would leave him on his way to his office, when some heavy steps quickly approached.

-Lord Koenma!

-Jorge… now what happens? -grudgingly asked raising an eyebrow and barely sidelong him for a second, while the oni was behind him slightly crouched and rubbing his hands nervously; he didn't understand why that being was always so worried about him and watched him so closely. He had never had a service oni before and the fact that his father had imposed one on him now only made things more complicated for him.

The one in question only stuck his black eyes for a few moments on the young man in front of him and then looked back.

-What were you doing here?

-Walk -replied the prince sharply still being observed by the other, who spoke again.

-You are in that human form again…

-And what about that? -the spirit replied harshly again, only getting the enormous creature to deny a couple of times with its head as if wanted some patience.

-Nothing. It's just… it's not normal and some of the others are a little worried…

-They don't have to, they have a job and it's not watching how I look or why- he snorted once quite tense and pulled his hair back as a vague attempt to regain control; the presence of the other was tensing him too much, as if he didn't already have enough pressure on him to also try to decipher the thoughts of the oni around him about his person.

And also he didn't think it was doing anything weird to worry about.

Although it was true that until recently he hadn't been seen with that figure in front of them, but…

-King Enma wanted to know how the issue with the portal to Makai was going…

A new hit of tension crossed the small regent's chest as he held back from rubbing the painful area but perceived how nausea and nervousness began to fill him completely; a couple of nights ago he had sent Sensui on what he considered to be one of the most difficult missions of all. One involving an illegal portal that transferred demons from their home in the Makai to the Ningenkai and from those who didn't have much information on how they got it or what they did with them at all.

Other agents had managed to find and close a couple of clandestine sales centers where certain kinds of yokais were offered but other than that, there was no more information about how they did it.

Then, someone had heard a dissatisfied client say that it was through a portal that was in a very remote property between the mountains and that no one had access since those who tried, ended up dead and torn to pieces; that news had removed enough in the Reikai and two of the lesser gods who were above them had demanded King Enma to take care of the matter as soon as possible. Therefore, this one had ordered Koenma to use his best agent to put an end to that and fix whatever had to be fixed and bring all the necessary evidence.

As always the Enma Cameras could be activated when the detective were in the place so they could record his surroundings and discover a little more of the matter so they would be able to look for patterns and predict if any of those things happened again.

It was such a heavy and risky mission that the young oni wasn't very sure of sending Sensui, especially in the state he was in… but he had assured him that everything would be all right.

"Perhaps I need it for stress" it said the boy shrugging his shoulders "The evil of the yokais has spread everywhere and perhaps in this way, things will calm down for me as well. After this, we may have some time to stabilize and you and I can talk and we'll be better. I can handle this, you know I won't let you down"

The brown eyes rose toward the dome above his head and a heavy, worried sigh escaped.

Two days.

Two days had passed… and he hadn't heard from him. He didn't know what to tell his father since until he heard from Sensui or Itsuki, he couldn't send a report as such. And he was anxious to know that the human was well; it ran his hands through his eyes to carve them feeling fatigue. By all gods, please let them be safe.

Obviously they were not dead, it would be the first thing they would know…

But still…

-Koenma-sama?

-Hey, Jorge -the prince raised his head and turned to look at the oni that lifted his own with a gesture of surprise and unknown- you just reminded me that if Sensui and Itsuki come back, I don't have the register to fill out the report and I'm sure they shouldn't be late anymore -he commented with a more neutral gesture and the enormous being stood firm with a hand on his forehead -could you bring them?

-At your service, Lord Koenma! -exclaimed the blue ogre happy to be able to do something for the other and ran to the offices in the background.

The smaller one couldn't help smiling a little sideways as he put his hands into his pants and watched where his assistant had disappeared, ending up letting out a new sigh.

He stayed there for a few seconds, then turned around and walked back to his office with a thoughtful gesture, passing the other desks where the rest of the Reikai's creatures went from one side to the other with various papers, making calls or going through records; sometimes he felt a little guilty for shouting at them because of the delays they caused or because himself was so desperate that he would end up exploding and they would just shrink and let him do it.

To tell the truth, it wasn't the right thing to do and more than once he found himself feeling slightly guilty because he himself wouldn't admit any kind of shouting against him unless it was from his father…

Like when he punished him and everyone said he spanked him.

"Supposedly"

He rubbed one of his arms with a grimace, realizing that he was unable to talk to anyone about what Enma really did when it punished him. Although from his point of view "beatings" was the most appropriate term. Very rarely he hit him on the face where it could be seen but the rest of his body was a very different thing, because there was a great convenience that his work clothes always literally covered him from neck to feet; it was much simpler than having to explain any signs he had and having to lie about it again… but fortunately all those things usually happened when Sensui wasn't around so it was not something Sensui was going to discover either and it wasn't like it was a daily thing as he tried very hard not to make mistakes. Sensui didn't have to know.

At least not too soon.

He was hoping that if things really got better between the two of them… if they could again find that point of equilibrium where they could converse and move forward…

Maybe confess to him a lot of things he had in store.

Maybe it was time he stopped keeping them for himself.

He was already in front of his office and closed his eyes letting out a tired sigh while he placed one hand on the door, tilting his head forward; the best thing for him would be to transform up on the other smaller figure until Sensui returned, there was no point in staying like that and in case of an emergency he would have to present himself to King Enma in that way. The last thing he needed was to be interpreted and let be in an eternal interrogation about what was happening to him until he ended up confessing the truth.

Because at least… his father had his very good ways of making him talk when he found out he didn't tell him everything.

Well, actually, he didn't say anything to almost anyone, and he was just starting to do it with his lover.

Oh well.

….

Everything happened in a second, between the one where he was about to open the door and make the impulse to push it and the one where it was held by his wrist so tightly that for an instant it seemed strange to him that it had not been broken.

It took a long time for his brain to process what was going on, especially when he was turned abruptly and then stretched to one side where he was hit hard against the wall; he squeezed his eyes in pain because of what he felt and the way he was held, his arm weighed and burned from the pull, and his wrist continued to be so firmly grasped that it seemed to have been placed in a very tight shackle.

-Why do we protect humans?

That voice made him open his eyes suddenly and with alarm because he had never perceived it so dark or so cold towards him; there was hatred, there was disappointment… there were too many emotions, as if suddenly some kind of volcano had exploded where there was no light. He lifted his face with some fear to find himself with the maddened eyes of Shinobu Sensui who kept holding him like that to prevent him from escaping or get away from his grip.

He swallowed dry.

He didn't recognize him at all. He had seen many things in those three years but nothing like what was in front of his eyes. He had seen flashes, doubts… things that he repeated over and over again that everyone had and that, with the firmness of the conviction that time would help him with that, he had ignored; but now it was literally like having opened a dam and being completely sunk at the point that no matter how much he looked in his gaze he couldn't find a glimpse of the boy he knew.

And for the first time he was afraid of it because he didn't see a shred of compassion or that he was going to be soft with him.

His lip shook slightly but he tried to recover despite the headache he felt from the hit.

-Sensui…

-WHY THE HELL DO WE PROTECT THE HUMANS, KOENMA? TELL ME!

He shook him against the wall for a few moments as slammed one hand hard against the wall at the side of his face, causing him to shrink instinctively and close his eyes again, clenching his teeth on the pacifier he carried with him. His heart was beating too fast.

It opened his eyes again and he was there again.

Desperate and wild.

Opened his mouth but then Sensui squeezed his right wrist until it cracked slightly causing the prince to whine in pain and try to pull it down.

-SENSUI!

-TELL ME WHY!-demanded with greater force at the same time that his eyes opened with exaggerated rage -all this time… in all these years… and I've only heard lies, after lies, after lies… how long Enma, how long have you been lying me!?

The younger prince couldn't take it anymore. He was sure that his wrist was splintered if he hadn't already fractured it from the intense stinging that stretched all over his arm and almost to his shoulder; he gritted his teeth irritated and it took a few seconds to clear his head and think about how to respond properly. He could feel the glances of the oni in the adjacent offices to that scene but none moved to help him.

They were too afraid of Sensui even though they were supposed to protect him.

-Shinobu… -mumbled the prince trying not to be heard since he never called him by his name if they weren't in a private place –please… let me go. You're hurting me… -it clenched his teeth and eyes again for a moment, more and more sore -I don't know what happened or why you're telling me these things- he saw his eyes with a slight hint of supplication -I don't know why you think I lied to you about something or who told you that- for a second, the image of Itsuki came to his mind but he ignored it- please… let's go to the office to fix this.

He swallowed a little and Sensui's eyes turned dangerously.

-Will you answer?

-Yes… yes… I'll answer whatever you want- Koenma moaned in the hope that with that they would be able to move away and perhaps if he took him apart, he would be able to calm him down before the Reikai Special Defense Forces were summoned. He didn't want to make a bigger fuss -but please. Just stop it. If my father finds out about this…

A new aura covered the human body.

-I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT FUCKER CAN DO!

A strong crack jumped into the air and this time Koenma's cry of pain could be heard as his wrist bent unnaturally sideways; the prince's legs loosened by reflex and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks, trembling from what he had just gone through.

-SHINOBU YOU'RE HURTING ME!

Koenma hadn't thought about, it had simply slipped out while the other seemed to react for a second to what had just happened. His doubt lasted only a second until he twisted the gesture and threw the person who was supposed to be his boss to the ground in the middle of the corridor, causing the other oni to retreat and this time a group of spiritual guides peeked out of a nearby room with a panic-faced face; the spirit on the floor shrugged a little, clutching his wrist in an attempt to minimize the pain while to his head only came the image of Sensui himself much younger, telling him that he was going to protect him.

Protect him.

If there was a crueler way to break a person's heart, he wanted to know it because the pain he felt in his wrist was compared in nothing, nothing, to what it pressed on his chest and ripped in all directions.

He just wanted to die.

A few steps warned him that the young man was beginning to approach and, making a great effort, he sat upright on his knees, although he was still shrinking a little on his wounded hand; he didn't remember the last time he had cried but he had never liked to do it in public and now…

The shadow of the other covered him and could feel as he knelt in front, staring at him.

-I'm sick of you lying to me, no matter how many times I told you it wouldn't work with me, you never stopped- the detective whispered in a low, dark tone just looking the tremors of the one in front of him who was now with his eyes wet but at the same time low and covered with the shadow of his hair- that you're going to answer everything I ask you? Very well… but you will do it here and now -again Sensui's eyes half-closed and the heart of the other seemed to stop -the Black Chapter.

-What?

Koenma's eyes opened with surprise at those words and a chill ran through him.

Sensui ran a hand over his cheek and lifted his face until their eyes crossed.

-Where do you keep the Black Chapter of humanity?

Koenma only had a second to think and regretted very much that he hadn't found himself in his other form; common sense told him that there was no point in lying or hiding anything, it was no joke that Sensui knew him too well and had always been able to reveal much of what he was trying to hide from him although not the most important things, but still… his duty prevailed over all his actions and he was aware that in those moments, that cursed thing wasn't going to do any good to Shinobu. Not if he had returned that way from the mission without him knowing what had really happened.

But more important…

How did he find out about that thing?!

-I don't know- finally said with the most serious tone he could use as his head hurt more and more.

Sensui's eyes shone again and something evil seemed to appear in them, but the prince squinted his eyes a little more and grabbed tightly his crooked wrist.

-I will ask you one last time Enma… - he said with an authoritarian and firm tone and the alluded one could hear several groans of astonishment and indignation for that sacrilege at the using of the direct name of their vice-governor; the human ignored them and grabbed with strength the chin of the other to not let him take his gaze away from his own -where is… the Black Chapter?

The prince took a breath but didn't stop seeing his eyes.

-I don't know- he said again and this time in a more serious and firm tone of voice while keeping his brown-eyed gaze on the one of other; he had been about to close his eyes by the fear he felt but the pain and the pride of what was happening had been more, to let anything to happened without see it. Good or bad, he was the son of King Enma and as such there were limits for all things and for all: and that included boyfriends.

Sensui kept his eyes on him for a couple of long minutes as more oni and spirits were conglomerated, being careful but some were already mumbling about a couple of Special Forces guards who were on their way to find out what was going on.

The human for a second reflected anger and squeezed the hand with which he had held the other's face so that he formed a fist next to Koenma's cheek, which for an instant closed his eyes seeing one blow coming but at the next second it saw him again defiantly and harshly, almost challenging him to dare to touch him; there were too many emotions crossing from one side to the other, from betrayal on both sides, to torment, harm and anguish, all in a powerful mixture on both sides.

-Fine…

The hand of the detective was lowering slowly until retiring without stopping to maintain a severe and cold expression and without the spirit taking away the sight of this one.

-Fine. If that's the way things will be then, I think we have nothing to talk about anymore… -he said in a strict, low and serious way.

Koenma remained rigid all that time but…

"You love him"

He loved him. He loved him too much, desperately. He was sure that there must have been a very good reason behind it all because Sensui wasn't like that, he was calm, he took things in a meditated and calm way, his thinking about justice and right things followed such a clear and firm line that not everyone got… maybe he was too rigid on certain things, but he knew he had a good heart, he knew it, he had had it for three years…

It couldn't lie to himself and believe that something like that, no matter how horrible it was, would change the fact that he still loved him. He was angry and very frightened but he doesn't loved him less because of that.

They just needed time. They just needed to fix things. They just… needed to talk. Yeah, talk.

Spread his lips and softened his gaze slightly.

-Shinobu…

But then the detective stood up and turned to start walking towards the exit corridor, leaving him still seated on the floor while clutching his wounded wrist; his eyes followed the young man until he disappeared from sight and then the silence that followed was so heavy that he was able to realize the enormous problem he was in. Everyone had seen that damn scene. Everyone must now have had their own suspicions and rumors would start to spread. All sorts of things would be said and there would be danger that it would transcend to his father and reach the higher gods.

His father would find out it.

King Enma would know that his son…

-Koenma-sama!

The voice of a woman raised among all and a few blows were heard from someone who was kicking the others.

-For heaven's sake, don't you see he's wounded, you idiots?! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING! YOU! GET THE DAMN FIRST-AID KIT AND CALL THE NURSES!

The wooden getas of the spiritual guide resounded through the floor until it fell in front of the young Enma who looked up a little to see the frightened and furious gaze of the spirit of black hair which seemed quite altered to the extent that her hair, usually well combed in the bun began to loosen a little.

-Ayame…

The woman stretched and hugged him against her which caused the boy's eyes to open in surprise. The spiritual guides never touched him, in fact, nobody touched him besides from Shinobu but that was a secret; generally the contact between the subordinates and the rulers was strictly forbidden but it seemed that she had simply passed it by and hold him tightly against her chest.

-You're fine… -sighed with relief and tension while the other only nodded a little, still a little shrunken in himself and holding on to the wounded area; Ayame passed his hand a couple of times over his back as if trying to calm him down and then, straighten him up carefully and look him into his eyes, worried -what happened? Everybody's gone crazy saying I don't know how much nonsense about Shinobu Sensui trying to kill you!

Koenma blinked a little in surprise and then, looked down somewhat ashamed by the way the other seemed to be so frightened.

-Umm… no, of course not -he said in a low tone- only… it was just a misunderstanding…

-Jum, what a misunderstanding! -she snorted, frowning as straightened over her knees a little and placed his fists on her hips -it seems that everyone lost their heads… as soon as I heard about I had to come because his father… -her eyes opened with more surprise when she saw the hand that he was holding on and continued in an abnormal position -oh gods… Lord Koenma, that… ?

-It's nothing- said the other suddenly tense but the black-haired woman covered her mouth with one hand.

-It was done by… ?

-I said it's nothing! -exclaimed the prince now more tense and with small marks under his eyes revealing the mental and emotional state with which he was dealing; the one in front of him looked at him sadly and nodded a couple of times while Koenma was breathing slightly agitated and trembling with pure anxiety- something happened… -he finally said slowly as he moved his eyes back and forth as he thought -that mission… something must have happened, something must have gone terribly wrong… he is not like that…

-I agree -said Ayame with care, without ceasing to see him sadly in the eye -he had always been very respectful of ranks and authorities, that he should come to attack you is unthinkable, he always seemed to have you great fondness…

Those words caused a twinge to cross his chest and his gaze of pain intensified until he finally rose to his feet suddenly as he frowned and his face changed to a determined one.

-Lord Koenma? -called Ayame in surprise, but the next second the young man had turned around and had begun to run in the direction of the internal corridors, at the same time that crossed two onis that had just arrived with the guide carrying a small box with a red cross in the lid- Lord Koenma!

He wasn't listening.

His right arm hurt from the movement of his body as he ran as fast as it could, but he simply tightened his grip on the fracture even more and bit his lips with rage, accelerating his pace in any case until he finally stopped in front of two large blue wooden doors with eye-symbols: the Image Room of the Enma Cameras.

It approached the entry device and clumsily typed in his entry code using his left hand until the huge gates moved away and he was able to enter the dark interior.

Hundreds of screens stretched in both directions in front of him, showing images of Ningenkai and some areas of the Makai to which they had access, but the one he was most interested in and which used to be connected to his office…

He walked forward, toward the largest of all that was blank at the time and leaned slightly on the dashboard in front of him to take some air; so much had happened and in such a short time that he was struggling to get his mind to deal properly with everything. It shook his head for a moment, he needed to concentrate. Grinding his teeth, straightened his hand as best he could and let out a drowned scream as it rested it on a glass screen on the dashboard, which scanned this one until a high-pitched sound indicated that it had opened the access to the videos.

It breathed quickly and shallowly because of the pain that crossed him and trembled leaning a little forward, squeezing his eyelids as were recovering and then it took a deep breath and with his left hand began to type into the device until began to give him access to the Enma Cameras and what they had recorded about the mission that Sensui had carried out; he took a couple of steps back and his gaze became darker with each scenario that was being shown, especially by the demons that had been on guard.

They weren't of a normal level but fortunately, the detective had an impressive level of strength and his mastery of his reiki power was enviable.

Somehow he felt satisfied to know that him was powerful like that, and a small sting of pride crossed him when he saw him enter such a determined village where things happened without a shred of doubt or fear; for a second he even forgot the problem of that day and allowed himself to admire the meticulous and exact manner in which his boyfriend moved and fought against those creatures. It was the first time he had seen him in an official battle since he had forbidden him to spy through the Enma Cameras and a short smile crossed his face.

But still…

It disappeared in a moment, letting out a groan to then rubbing the inflamed and reddish limb by the brutality of the attack against him.

Something should be wrong there.

At one point, the cameras showed a screen split as Sensui and Itsuki separated in one of the main corridors in order to cover more ground; usually the cameras only went after the on-duty detective but there were times when it was imperative to see all points of view so that one was one of those times; Koenma remained silent, just watching his lover search and search in the rooms that were part of that complex and then…

Then…

What had crossed the detective's gaze at that time had been of such pure horror and uncleanness that it simply shattered in front of him.

Koenma himself began to tremble and his mouth opened slowly as he observed for the first time the images of what the other had had to witness first hand and a shiver ran through him: that could only fall within the category of evidence that went directly to the video that Sensui had demanded of him as a sample of what the human being was capable of doing to other beings. Even at the age of 600, the young prince hadn't lived long enough to see all those horrors, especially since he was almost always locked up in the office, and his only two interventions had been as emergencies where there were no more options. But never anything, it had reached that magnitude.

At least not from his point of view.

Something changed in his partner's eyes in the video and the eyes of the spirit opened wide.

-Oh gods… no Shinobu, don't do it, don't do it… -surprised himself muttering quickly in a low tone even though what he saw was only a recorded image- gods no… no, don't do it, not that sin… please…

He turned his face to other side and closed his eyes as the cry of the other was present and from there, the rest was a symphony of wails and torn and tear flesh, all carried out by the same detective who was in charge of doing that investigation; of course they had sent him to dismantle everything, of course they expected captures and if there was a battle, it was obvious that the detective defended himself although depending on the opponent were the permits granted about death.

But according to the guidelines and regulations about these cases in the Reikai (some of them that Koenma himself had already claimed from his father as useless, ambiguous or simply ridiculous) regardless of the sin of those humans, as long as they had no power and were practically unarmed the detective was prevented from doing them any harm; he couldn't kill them in any way since that trial was at the disposal of the Reikai and in any case, the culprits would be brought directly before King Enma and his decision.

And yet it had happened. Shinobu had murdered them. Plain and simple. Whatever was going through his mind at that moment…

He opened his eyes again in horror.

Blood. Shinobu was soaked in human blood and that was why everyone in the offices had been so frightened as he claimed and interrogated him in such a violent manner; he must have been giving a Dantean appearance and since he was grabbing him probably the half of them believed that it was his blood. But he was so distressed and so afraid of what was going on that he didn't realize that his boyfriend was covered in the remains of those people.

He covered his face with his healthy hand.

He must have known. He should have paid more attention. He must have done so many things…

It let himself fall to the floor on his knees and covered his mouth with a so strong nausea that everything seemed to revolve around him. Oh Izanami… what have he done? It leaned back until he could bend his knees and hide his face between his legs until he finally began to tremble and sob, squeezing against them with his good arm while everything up to that moment seemed to be falling under the weight of giant tiles, sinking him like nothing else.

He was responsible for Sensui. It was the one who sent him on missions and exposed him to those things. All his changes, all his gestures… it was his fault. His damn fault and he could never forgive himself for it.

It had sacrificed him and couldn't turn back time.

-Prince Koenma…

As soon as that voice reached his ears he swallowed his tears and groans, pretending that he was simply resting as the light that came from the hallway were projected behind him, making a long shadow in front of his body.

-The king requests your presence immediately.

The Special Forces. Koenma grimaced and sighed, carefully standing up to discreetly clean his tears a few moments later; his father wouldn't tolerate to see him crying in any way when the situation was so prevalent. And he wouldn't allow that the image he presented be less than correct when faced with a delicate situation in which one of the princes had been attacked by someone who was supposed to be one of his subordinates.

The rest of the Reikai's and Spirit World nobility would laugh with all their might if any of that came out from there.

He took a deep breath still turned without see them and nodded.

-Very well -he was surprised to be able to keep his voice calm and firm in spite of everything and he smiled reluctantly internally: after all Shinobu was right, he was a damned liar although with the rest he was good doing it- I will go in a moment…

-Now -the voice of the captain on duty was firm and the prince watched him sidelong -we have orders to escort you to the Hall of Judgment…

-The Hall of Judgment -Koenma sighed with annoyance and nodded once -all right… let's go then -he turned and walked towards them with a movement of his cape, hoping that his father's reprimand wouldn't be as heavy as he imagined it would be even though hopes for it were almost nil.

The problem was that he was feeling so sick by what had happened, that if his father just started hitting him too hard, it was going to throw up and it would only make it worse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	4. Consequences of sin

Inside

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Reikai. 10 years in the past.

The footsteps of all of them resounded as they walked in direction of the Hall of Judgment and Koenma behind the two guards couldn't feel more frustrated than he was at that moment as he watched his crooked and deformed wrist and clenched his teeth with discomfort.

He knew that after the little spectacle with the detective (or former detective because he doubted that he would be allowed to continue at his work) it was going to be almost impossible to escape King Enma's call of attention about the null power he had to control him; and it was true, the panic had won him and all he could think about was on let things calm down and that the human wouldn't be altered any more, without knowing exactly what had happened.

It covered his face with one hand and grunted.

In order to avoid such things it was that existed that order of not have any sentimental relationship with their subordinates, not only for the sake of keeping the line of succession of the regent onis as much as possible, but also so that efficiency wouldn't become compromised by bringing personal interests into their activities; situation that by that time Koenma had already just jumped and although he had sent Sensui to each of the missions that belonged him, if there was some strange situation or some detail that didn't liked him, it simply shut up and moved forward with the rest.

And situations like the one that just happened…

If there had been no witnesses and everything had been taken inside his offices, how would have reacted?

Smiled into his annoyance for a second with a tormented look.

Of course, he wouldn't have said anything, he would have kept it to himself and then it would tried to find a way to calm things before trying to reach his partner again to try to support him a little; he was such an imbecile that surely and even with the death of those humans, he would have been more concerned about Sensui's emotional state than the fact that the murder of a human being was something serious and with weight that should already be marked in all the little Enma books.

A chill ran through him and his stomach turned.

Had he changed so badly that he thought he'd miss that sort of things? He was so deviant from his own thoughts and ideas that from the bottom of his mind he tried to find the words that would justify the boy for what he had done in the name of that blessed justice of his that was so rigid that it clashed with what he had just seen?

And besides, that look of disappointment and anger that Sensui had directed at him…

It closed his eyes and pressed his left hand a little more on the fractured one although it had hurt, but it didn't matter, the pain in those moments was a palliative to everything that was happening in those moments.

And then…

-I can't transform…

-Excuse me? -one of the guards turned over his shoulder to see the young prince who walked behind them and who looked very pale, almost frightened and impacted and he didn't blame him, after all he was just a kid who were going to have to face his father's wrath for having made a big mistake in that matter.

And King Enma was terrible and everyone feared him.

-No, nothing -sighed Koenma shaking his head a couple of times, but as soon as that guy turned again, the spirit clenched his teeth in rage and looked at his wounded hand.

He wasn't being able to carry out his transformation into the little oni with which he could keep control of his reflected emotions.

It swallowed hard and tried again.

Nothing.

He was going to have to face his father in that way so it gonna be very possible that he would enter into great difficulties to make him believe anything but he would have to try it in the best way; a strong pain prick born inside his stomach with his last attempt and he decided to leave it for now. Feeling sicker wouldn't help at all. The guards stopped and the young Enma straightened up to face the enormous doors that interrupted the gigantic walls around him and that were adorned by enormous paintings of his father and his ancestors while they struggled to maintain the order and power over the other two kingdoms that were part of those realms.

His brown eyes rose to the symbols that opened in relief over the surface of wood and that kept various spells of protection and security for that king who decided the way of the humans that arrived at that palace.

Silence surrounded him for a few seconds until a creak broke through it as the huge doors began to open and allow him the passage.

Koenma only waited a second before advancing alone inside that gigantic room: that meeting would only be between him and his father and the guards would stay outside because for situations like that no witness were allowed.

He didn't even dare to look his father at his eyes, who remained in the shadows of his mat curtain, sitting on that gigantic throne that seemed to fill everything. He stopped a few feet away where it seemed prudent to be and where at least he calculate (or he think so) that the hands of that enormous being couldn't catch up him so soon and then he let go of his wounded hand to doubt for a second and then, it use the healthy one to place it on his chest as a sign of respect.

-Father…

-STUPID BOY!

The roar had been more powerful than he had imagined and trembled again from the chills that ran through him; the wrath of the great Enma Daiyo filled every corner of the chamber, letting the young man know that if he was still alive it was because his father couldn't get a substitute as quickly as he would need.

-IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ONLY BORN FOR THE HUMILIATION AND SHAME OF YOUR HOUSE! -the eyes of the aforesaid half-closed hurt and clenched his teeth even more- to let a human… ONE OF YOUR DETECTIVES! Treat you like if you were nothing and like garbage, it is unforgivable… THAT'S THE IMAGE THAT EVERYONE WILL HAVE ABOUT US NOW, THE GOVERNORS OF HELL? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?

A loud, tired grunt came from the creature on the other side of the curtain and the prince's head bowed a little more in respect but his eyelids had descended, still in fear.

He knew that he owed many things to his father, he knew that as his son he had many obligations and the truth was that up to that moment he hadn't done them so badly (at least as far as he knew); it had too much pressure because the work that he taken from the king but anyway he tried to carry out with everything to not give space to complaints. And the punishment for his mistakes was very harsh. But that screams burned too much, not only because they implied the affair of his uncontrolled boyfriend, but because it meant that the word had actually spread and at that time, rumors must have begun to circulate in the surrounding governments.

It swallowed hard and took a breath.

-Father…

-Came closer Enma and I want you to look me at the eyes -suddenly the curtain of mat was raised, letting see the terrible black eyes of that huge oni who looked at him hard through the small square glasses.

A new tremor crossed the body of the minor but obedient as always, advanced the meters that were his limit of security until it was within reach of that king and looked up to see his father, striving to maintain a serious and firm gesture despite everything that pushed him from inside.

It shouldn't, he couldn't reflect to King Enma how tormented and guilty he felt, he couldn't know…

They remained in that exchange for several seconds, the heart of the smallest beating forcefully against his chest as he distinguished the cold rage that filled everything in those black orbs; in the past less than that meant a beating rebuke to him, therefore in those moments it meant that what he saw had to be worse.

Much worse.

-Aghhh!

-What is this Enma?

In a quick movement the giant hand of the ogre had taken his son's fractured wrist with two fingers and lifted it up as he leaned from his throne to see it more closely; the brown-haired couldn't silence the exclamation of pain and tensed himself with his eyelids closed hard by the infernal pain that crossed him from the wound in all directions. He couldn't free his arm but anyway he keeps the tension on his body and stayed almost on his toes because the way he was rose.

A minute later the king released him and a gasp sprouted from the mouth of his son who again pressed his hand against his body trying to pass over the pain.

It took him a few moments but finally he was able to straighten up again though a slight blush now appeared on his cheeks, turning away again his sight from the oni that saw him tense upon his throne.

-I want you to tell me everything that has happened and why -ordered the king in a powerful voice and Koenma nodded slowly with his eyes twisted in pain.

He begun to talk.

First slow but with the passing of time it began to gain speed and a little more security, more than anything giving report about what Shinobu Sensui had found on his record of that village and how him had been able to seal that portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai; he hesitated a moment but finally it ended up talking in the same way about the murders committed by that detective over those who were in charge of the traffic of the yokais towards that universe, causing the king to half-close his eyes in a dark way.

Koenma closed his eyes as he finished and bowed his head, waiting for what would come after that: the punishment.

His progenitor remained thoughtful and silent what seemed to the other to be centuries passing tortuously slowly. All that time make that terrible images appeared on his mind about what could happen and what it could mean that the king of hell meditate silent so long; the worst thing he could think at that moment was that he asked for Sensui's hunt because his authority wouldn't have enough weight to stop him from that decision.

He even thought that it was preferable for him to be beaten again and again by his father to the point of losing consciousness if necessary but bear that they killed the boy for such a thing.

Finally when his father spoke again, he did it in a slow, low voice, as if still meditating.

-And the son you're waiting for, I assume it's from him too…

There wasn't enough terror in the world to reach the degree of what at that moment crossed the expression of the prince who almost fell on the ground over his knees; if any color were left in his face it was gone now and his eyes were opened so much in disbelief and fear that his brown orbs seemed even smaller. His lower lip began to tremble as hard as the rest of his body and in a first impulse, he began to walk backwards slowly.

Pregnant.

His father had just told him he was pregnant. From Shinobu.

If he already were feeling nausea by the anxiety caused by that matter they were now worse and it covered his mouth with one hand, enduring the desire of scream in dread and immediately run out of the Hall of Judgment; if his father didn't kill him at least the beating he was now absolutely sure he would receive, it would murder the baby.

The baby.

Gods, a baby with Shinobu.

He didn't realize when finally the giant oni had stood and walked in front of him until it was too late and his shadow covered him; the slap he received had threw him to the border of one of the walls and yet it was evident that somehow his father had retained himself: Enma Daio was conscious enough to know that the difference of forces was enough to kill his son if he went to far, even if a couple of times he left him grievous bodily harmed.

But that was one of those times when the great oni realized that was impossible don't touch the face of his beloved son. His sin had been too great, too serious, too dishonorable.

-I don't care that Shinobu Sensui murdered those humans -said the giant in a low, low voice, looking at the place where his son began to straighten up from the floor and shook his head a little to clarify it -they were vile creatures who surely are waiting for their trial in the other room: bringing them in promptly was a wise decision from your detective and that's why we normally trusted his judgment to do things…

Koenma looked at him sideways with disbelief and seriousness.

His father justifying Sensui? Now he had heard everything, that didn't make any sense. Never before had he forgiven any subordinate or even the detectives that choose himself before Koenma started to take that duty, if they touched a person no matter how terrible it was; simply killing a human being without a direct order previously justified before the Reikai's king was a sin of the highest rank, so the punishment for it carried the severity commensurate with the crime.

So… his father now saying that Sensui hadn't acted wrongly…

It shook his head again and struggled to raise over his feet.

-I don't understand…

-But what I cannot forgive… - now King Enma spoke harshly and coldly as if he hadn't listened the voice of his son who put the shoulder of his wounded arm against the wall to avoid to fall because of the dizziness of the hit- what I cannot justify or understand… is that my son… MY OWN SON AND SUCCESSOR! Have disgraced our people and what we represent by rolling around like an ordinary whore with a human and even more!... a subordinate…

The prince closed his eyes breathing fast and the other stopped in front of him with his arms crossed behind his back.

His son was still fearful and rightly so, his actions meant a thousand decisions and many explanations that he would have to give because he was sure that his immediate sacred superiors would want to know what was happening. They were going to ORDER a detailed explanation of why and why such a hybrid was going to appear in his family; the last time such a thing happened, a great commotion had been made as it had passed in higher positions than his and the king knew that he didn't wanted something similar on his house.

He never imagined… that it would be Enma Jr who would bring that cloud over his head.

To say that he was disappointed was nothing because so he inhale hard through his nose as he looked how his son seemed to cover his belly with his arms in an attempt to protect it; he squinted his eyes, being able to detect the spiritual energy that his son was imposing in that area in case of more blows.

-I'm not going to kill your son Enma… -said that giant oni slowly making the minor open his eyes wide again, with his face bowed -not yet. I can't kill a creature inside its mother…

A couple of tears fell to the ground from the prince who had understood the meaning of it.

-However… -the oni's tone of voice hardened again - that creature must disappear, it's a sin that we cannot afford among ourselves. That creature represents the humiliation and dishonor to which you subjected us and therefore, you have to pay a sacrifice for it. Both have to pay a sacrifice to be able to cleanse in something our honor…

-Father… I beg you… -the prince finally wept not being able to endure anymore- I understand and accept your punishment, but…

-And since it was a human being who committed this insult and this sacrilege against us, as spiritual beings… it will be the human beings who will pay with it a sacrifice to cleanse what happened…

Koenma froze.

His lips spread slowly and he straightened the same until he saw his father again with a panicked expression.

-What… what do you mean by that?

-Come here -his father lowered one hand and dragged him from the back of his neck to a giant window from which one could see a wide area of the Sanzu River road in the distance and even further away, the gateway to the Makai.

King Enma moved one of his hands broadly and the scene changed until a mountain covered with trees and thick foliage appeared before them; because the height they could saw many miles below, being above a small city and at a distance, what seemed to be a space full of evil energy. Koenma half-closed his eyes a little trying to understand until a glance sidelong to his father and from there, to the city, making the understanding came to him with the speed of lightning and the weight of what was being placed on him.

-No… -moaned losing his breath and king Enma clenched his right fist where he hoisted his gold seal.

-It is necessary to do a little damage repair… -the oni growled

His son shook his head and turned to grab his trousers in an action that he didn't dare to do normally since it wasn't allowed but at that time he didn't care anymore, he dropped over his own knees and shouted

-Father, I beg you –said again the youngest, who was beginning to sweat cold and being out of his mind again -THEY AREN'T GUILTY OF WHAT I HAVE DONE! IT'S TRUE, I HAVE FAILED AND I DESERVE THE PUNISHMENT, BUT DON'T DO IT OVER THEM!

-SILENCE! -roared King Enma and, taking him again pressed him to turn towards the window to make him see everything without withdrawing -THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE AND WHAT THE WEIGHT OF YOUR ACTIONS CAN DO TO OTHERS! THIS WILL GROUND YOU ON YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND THE CONSEQUENCES OF IT!

-I beg you, they haven't done anything, THEY ARE INOCENT!

However… King Enma's word was law. And if a proper punishment had to far outweigh the value of the sin in order to cleanse it, then that would be what would be done no matter how much the younger begged; his father raised his arm, the ring shining with the force of his power and then, made it descend making his judgement: if a human had committed such heresy, mankind itself was guilty. And mankind would be punished. A pious one from king's point of view as it was a medium sized community but for his son that was just to live one of the hells in his own flesh:

The earthquake that followed king's order had taken everything.

From the village where those atrocities had taken place, to the bottom of those green forests… as the small town beneath them which in less than a few minutes had become nothing more than dust and debris; the power of the tremor had been of such magnitude that it had even split the ground in two, swallowing some of the contents on its surface to the jaws of nothingness. Koenma was more dizzy than ever and a loud whistle appeared in his ears, probably due to the fact that he was about to faint.

He didn't even imagine… he didn't want to think…

-Take him away. Lock him on his room until new orders.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The days that followed had been a total chaos.

A disaster in the few words that he crossed with Ayame through the door of his bedroom, that had been closed so firmly that there was no chance for him to escaping, although the truth was that he didn't feel even the strength to do so or to try.

Anything before in his life, he'd lost interest.

That day after the "natural disaster" caused by the deep wrath of the king of hell on the Ningenkai, the souls of the deceased arrived in large and numerous groups lined up in front of the main register where they were numbered and sent to a waiting room before their trial where they would be until it proceeded and they were sent to heaven or hell; Koenma had been forced to watch while he was escorted by a guard on each side, how these souls lamented their misfortune and wondered what might have caused such a disgrace upon them, since many of them were decent and hardworking people.

Innocent people who were paying with their lives for the mistakes he had made.

A sacrifice.

And he only could watch grieved and guilty, unable to say or do anything to repair in any way the pain he caused them. If that was the lesson, it had worked.

Even worse was being forced to sit at his desk to pass judgment on each and every one of them, sending them to where they belonged according to the life they had led or to reincarnation if that was what corresponded; he felt prickly pain and agony when each person stood before him with confusion in his eyes, asking him for some reason for the wrath of the heavens without being able to see them in the eyes and tell them that the reason for their stay in that place was because he had foolishly fallen in love with someone like them.

A human.

And everything was worse when it was the turn of pregnant women and children.

Yet he complied fully with his work and one by one he dispatched them, at least softening as much as possible the punishments that corresponded to those humans who committed sins… at least, those that he could; he was of the firm belief that humans could change their hearts even in their last moments and many of those who were generally of questionable behavior had tried to rescue others during the disaster.

Therefore, he tried to highlight the good points before to send punishment or rest for those souls.

But that didn't taken away the fact that the size of his actions was a heavy ballast which impeded him from sleeping at night and which resounded in the depths of his soul with each passing moment; his father hadn't been satisfied with his punishment until he taken care of each and every one of the dead and forbidden him to say anything about why: he would wished so much… SO MUCH!... to apologize with each one of them for their deaths but even that had been forbidden for him to doing so.

It was like being a simple puppet trapped by a thick necklace that was forced to move according to the plans and intentions of his father who orchestrated everything in his life.

And if he taken a detour or a different decision…

…

A tear slipped down his face and lost on the surface of the sheets covering the bed on which he was lying over his side.

Now he was locked up like in a dungeon, only having the sight of Sanzu river through his window and the desire to vanish from everything, that time just pass and everyone forget who he was and what he was or what he had been…

The only thing left for him was to endure and get comfort on the perfume that wasn't lost yet from the sheets of his bed and reminded him of better times, luminous times in which he wasn't alone and received the nights with the hope of his arrival. The arrival of Sensui and his voice, his aroma and the way in which he hugged him to let him know that he was at his side, with a promise he now knew it was false and empty, that he would never leave him and he gonna protect him from all things; those were now mere memories that he clung with despair to not went crazy.

His life had changed for a few moments and he had been happy.

It was a dream he could perhaps, afford as long as he lived and which would accompany him through eternity if he could resist as much like that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few months later, the prince's life seemed to have returned to the course of what was normal for him, all things considered.

Not so much into the bearable, though.

No matter how much he tried to hide it and how much his father ordered some looser clothes so that his pregnancy wouldn't be noticeable, it had been impossible to hide it at all so he had had to endure in silence the murmurings and indiscreet glances of everyone around him; despite his father's rigidity and harshness, rumors had continued to spread and the baby continued its natural growth, starting to move even in ways that sometimes frightened the prince who returned to the apathy of remembering, that each day that passed was one closer to the sentence that his father had pronounced over the creature.

And that only made the stress and anxiety boil inside him like a pressure cooker without him being able to reflect it in the eyes that were slowly losing their brightness.

And about Sensui…

Well, he was still missing and by how Koenma knew him he knew they would never find him. He was exaggeratedly skillful when something make him feel obsessed and none of the members of the Special Squadron reached him in terms of skill; in terms of powers he couldn't say much but about intelligence and planning, well… Shinobu was a master on such things so those special guards were only going to be wasting time trying to catch something they couldn't.

Moreover, time to time news came saying that Sensui had slipped back onto the Gates of Judgment in search of something. Nothing difficult to guess since he was asking different spirits and creatures about the location of the Black Chapter, something that his father had already taken care of, immediately hiding the video in an unknown area of the palace so nobody had the slightest idea of where it was; that only caused that the man and his visits become a little more continuous and his obsession with that video reached sickening degrees.

He couldn't understand it.

And to top it off, the worst had come when King Ashura showed up at the palace to have a meeting with his father and with him, his son supposedly to make him a "visit".

That had been the height of it all.

The doors of his office cracked as they were opened and Koenma from his seat snarled, his eyes glued on the report he was quickly filling in about the latest events of attacks on the human world caused by yokais.

Another of the "little" wonders caused by Sensui's acts and that they now have been left without a Spiritual Detective: the demons who had been fearing the young teenager were now going around freely and without fear of being killed; no matter how much he rubbed his head, the prince didn't understand what was going on or why these creatures didn't seem to understand, it was just as Sensui used to say, some of them had survived the hunts and it was for them to already grasp the idea that they should stay on their land but not.

They were back again and even seemed to have taken a boost on their evil deeds.

He was definitely not in a good mood and the hot flashes of his condition caused him to order three fans in his direction to try to cool down a little.

-Jorge Saotome… - the spirit grunted reluctantly, frowning more without taking his eyes off from his papers as he wrote -I already told you that you cannot enter my office without knocking on the door first…

-Ahem, ahem…

That was definitely not Jorge or his voice had become thinner for some reason; the sheer surprise of it made him look up with wide open eyes and blink for a few moments, observing his office that seemed as empty as always.

He was going to settle back into his seat when, again, a throat clearing caused him to suddenly stand up and try to find where that voice came from.

-Down here, you piece of moron! It's not possible that you can't see me!

The brown eyes descended this time to the area in front of his desk and he leaned a little forward to see the creature with pink hair that crossed its arms with discomfort and struck the floor with one foot; Koenma frowned irritably, on one side it was too strange to see the other boy in that form and on the other, if there was anything else that could only make his situation worse, it was the presence of the little god.

-Get out

Blurted curtness which caused a malignant smile on the other creature who placed his hands on his hip with satisfaction.

-Oh come on, what a way to greet an old friend… -crooned the boy who swayed on his heels while still seeing the prince whose gaze narrowed making it more dangerous –even that I came to see how you were! I was told your Spiritual Detective just took off…

-That matter is confidential and strictly for treatment of this area -Koenma cut increasingly cold, tense still standing without move his eyes from the other boy -you are not allowed to be in my office, Koashura…

The other just smiled even more showing his fangs with that, and a slight tremor traveled through King Enma's son while his gaze followed the path of the other boy who now placed his hands on the nape and walked raising his feet very high in a comical manner; there was nothing that could be worse than the presence of that creature just when he needed more tranquility and his stomach turned as Koenma devised a way to get rid of the other little boy.

-It's so strange to see you like that… -said slowly the one with the pink hair looking over his shoulder at the Junior -what's going on? Your baby form lost its charm?

-Again, it's an issue you-don't-care-about-at-all… -pointed in a cold tone -besides, everyone including you, can take this form -blurted with his hands resting on the table in front of him without ceasing to see him seriously; his head was starting to hurt -now, do something right for once in your life and get out, that some of us do have work to do…

-I'm sure you do… -the boy chuckled at the distance and near the window of that office, his hands now crossed on his back, while he gave an obvious look to the belly which protruded slightly above the top of the suit which covered the other and smiled with satisfaction -one can see the result of that…

Koenma was no longer able to bear it. It took a deep breath trying to find patience and spoke.

-Go. Now.

-I can't imagine how you could have ended up lying with a human at your age -the other boy began to laugh cruelly, turning to the window in front of him while the Reikai prince was beginning to feel sick -it's so absurd and hilarious! With one of those inferior beings!... tell me, when you two had sex it made you bark like the bitch everybody say you are? -Koashura turned to the other with malice shining in his eyes while the young prince only felt as if the temperature of the room had plummeted to zero and his face become so white that it almost shone -I mean, I don't know, I've never had such experiences… and besides…

-Stop… -Koenma muttered a little surprised by the low tone of his own voice.

-People say humans are first-rate perverts. Tell me, did he make you fulfill all the fantasies he had? -the boy seemed even more enthusiastic if he could and clenched his little fists near his chin as a gesture of emotion as he turned to see the other- did you do dirty things? For a moment I thought he touched you with your baby form, because you know, humans don't care about that and the more child you look, better… but then you would be dead, right? I don't think you can fit one of those up your ass but maybe and you asked him for, hahaha.

-Shut up Koashura, I warn you…

Koashura laughed and Koenma's tremors became more violent as he clenched his fists and scratched his nails against the surface of his desk hurting himself. His fracture had long since healed but was still stinging with certain movements and in those moments it was like a cruel memory of the whole thing; he was beginning to get dizzy again but in the middle of the mist that obscured his sight, the figure of the other child seemed enhanced and his voice, even higher.

-You should be fired by now, what a shame and dishonor to your family, for real -the boy with pink hair tilted his face to emphasize how much he enjoyed that moment and despised the other -I always considered you my rival Enma, perhaps not as powerful as me but at least with a different category -his eyes flashed in pleasure -but I must say, I never imagined that at the bottom of all this you were nothing more than a sad and needy cunt…

The sound of the slap resonated like the thunder of a gunshot.

Koenma wasn't sure at what moment it happened or how it changed from being in front of his desk to now stand in front of Koashura who had fallen on the floor, with one side of his face beginning to swell and redden and his eyes opened by the impact of the cheek and disbelief at what happened; the young man with brown hair and whose eyes couldn't be seen by the shadow over them was still shaking violently and kept his right hand raised to one side in front, where it had remained at the end of the impulse of his attack.

It hurt all the way to the root of his shoulder because that hand was the wounded one, but he didn't care.

He had refused to hit his schoolmate out until that moment for respect to the fact that at that moment, he had the advantage of height and therefore a little more weight in his hand but now he didn't care.

He didn't damn care anymore.

-You…

-You're gonna get your damn ass off my floor and get the hell out of my office right now -he began to say in a low, slow tone of voice, causing the other kid to stand up and jump up defiantly.

-You can't do this!

-I'm going to give you up to the count of three… -murmured Koenma with his eyes gleaming rabidly in the shadow of his anger and his pain, lowering his raised arm and looking at the other -one…

-Y… y… you can't do this, your father will punish you! -Koashura shrieked but the tallest were still stiff on his position.

-Two…

-At this moment my honor is above yours! -exclaimed the other boy in a shrill voice, with a tear appearing out of one of his eyes -you should be begging me to do something to clear your name among the rest of princes and princesses!

Said

-When Kotennyo and Komarishita find out all this about… -added cruelly

-Three

What he would have yelled him was no longer of interest. Even what he had thrown away to the little god, he didn't remember, because he had had to really scare the other prince to make him literally pee on his pants and stumble out of his office, calling his father out loud, which of course ended with King Ashura's claiming while his son cried many nonsenses about Koenma beating and insulting him; the sad and sickly pleasure of having done that filled everything and didn't even tremble when again, two of the guards of the Special Forces, with a gesture of resignation rather than of desire, let him know that his presence was required as urgent and obligatory in front of his father.

Of course he had had to explain everything calmly but still neutral he had had to keep the most indecent parts of the story and Koashura's swearword; as much as he would have enjoyed seeing the other punished until the end of time, his credibility was less than on the ground and this time, questioning his schoolmate's honor was virtually standing in the crosshairs.

Anyway both kings had argued about it, since King Ashura wasn't willing to believe that his son deserved such treatment by the Reikai's prince and that he lied about what his little prince had supposedly said.

Between one thing and another, King Enma had to put many points on the table securing punishment for his son but also assuring that he had no reason to lie about the problem and that any question of honor thereafter would be dealt directly with him which was enough to calm the mood momentarily; Koenma would have loved to think that his father was defending him but with bitterness, he knew enough to understand that he was doing it for himself: the honor of his family and the delicacy of his position in those moments as the king of hell had to be protected no matter the cost.

Anyway, the young prince managed to see out of the corner of his eye as the other child left but not before stop and turn a little to move his lips in his direction.

"Whore"

The child laughed and disappeared from his sight.

And of course, the punishment. It was punishment's turn.

Only because of his father's refusal to kill the baby inside him, he continued to avoid touching any area of his body where it might affect his belly but that only meant that once again his face was the one punished; one of the disadvantages of having such a clear skin was that it was immediately marked by what for that night, as he went to his room with the firm decision to get an enchantment that would disguise his stomach to normal size, he were displaying the various bruises and contusions that his father's hand had left behind.

With a warning that as soon as all that was over, he would receive the proper punishment as it should be.

Hooray.

Koenma entered his room and slammed it shut, then sat on the floor and tiringly rested his face between his arms on the bed; he was too sore to sit in a chair but wanted to be straight for a few moments.

He ran a hand through his hair and moaned.

-Then that's what everyone think about me -said in a low tone to himself as his eyes moistened and then laughed faintly -that I am an easy one and that I was desperate…

He shivered again and squeezed both hands on his head in sheer desperation, ending up screaming in pain.

All that was missing was the grace shot. That's all need to end up kicking him when he was already on the floor.

…

And this one didn't take long…

A month later he was walking absently through the dark corridors of one of the most abandoned and deepest libraries in the palace, crossing the way of a couple of spiritual guides on the road which didn't pay attention to him.

Sometimes, getting a little away from others was necessary and gave him a few moments of calm on the middle of so much work.

And anyway, at that moment he needed to go and check some records in the corresponding section to get the data about an area of the Ningenkai with frequent floods and deaths, so still thoughtful and without expressions, he began to walk towards that place; everything was dark and there was almost no light, as he advanced it was more and more difficult to see and everything was silent but it didn't bother him: actually, the more lonely and far away everything was, the better for him.

Already when he needed to read the documents, he'll create a couple of lights for his convenience.

It stopped suddenly.

He thought he heard the sound of light footsteps of someone running through the corridors of those huge shelves but… he shook his head for a few moments and emitted a tiresome groan, lowering his eyelids.

-Now hallucinations… -grimaced moving his pacifier from one side of his mouth to another -as if I didn't have already enough problems, now I'm going to go crazy too.

He tensed up and went back in the direction he wanted.

At least he couldn't allow himself to go mad at that moment, as he was in charge of so many things in the Reikai, his work was too important to remain distracted and besides, there was the baby who would surely be harmed as he began with erratic behavior; his gesture changed to a neutral and empty one, resisting with all his strength the dark claws that were once again present in his soul and that were delighted with the opportunity to continue dragging him down again and again.

The more depressed they had him, the easier it was for the dark to take him away.

He continued walking and ended up arriving near the shelves that contained the information he was interested in, although to his strangeness, a kind of faint glow seemed to sprout from the corridors so that the visibility was much better; at another time those things would have confused him and even worried him, but at that moment he couldn't care less about the phenomenon.

He was determined not to get into strange things from then on and preferably, until death take him far, far away.

Some murmurs reached him and he frowned very slightly, blinking a couple of times at what they were saying.

-I can't believe that finally…

-It was obvious in that case that we hadn't been able to come up with this before. He was very clever, no one ever comes to this section but at the end he left too many traces where he walked

-Then… I suppose this can be called a small prize for victory…

Koenma shook his head and sighed heavily with a slight annoyance; whoever was reviewing the documents in that section was going to be quite annoying, although if they were a couple of oni he could still kick them off the site until he finished working himself. With that in mind he turned in that corridor still with a neutral look but hoping to find a couple of members of the spiritual world… however and instead he only could stop suddenly and silent, opening his eyes a millimeter more.

Just when he thought he never gonna see them again. Just when in his mind he had already refused both of them, when he had closed himself to know nothing more or to want to know about the investigations in order to find them…

He must have recognized the voices, but he imagined that it was precisely the result of his refusal to remind them again…

And there they were.

Sensui and Itsuki.

The demon taking carefully the face of the youngest to kiss him with affection and care, being reciprocated by the tanned man who held something rectangular in one hand and the waist of his companion with the other.

None without noticing, apparently, that they were being quietly observed by the same person they left stuck up to his neck with all the problems caused and who was paying the consequences of their lack of firmness and vision; the same person who in those moments was too shocked to end up finding those two stuck back in the Reikai's palace as if they were still welcome in it, by accident.

He wanted to retreat silently and leave, but he couldn't. His body simply didn't react to what it was seeing and sank into the silence of being a mere spectator.

It even started to feel a little indecent about seeing them.

How stupid.

Then, when they finally have cut with that, it seemed to Koenma that it would be a good time for them to leave or to see him and murder him for discovering them. Did it really matter? His eyelids came back down slightly without any expression while he was trying to understand what he was feeling inside; well, he knew that for months he had been feeling pain, a lot of pain, unbearable and merciless… but at that moment he thought that perhaps it had already overflowed.

That's probably what it was.

He was freezing, he was aware that he felt too much cold but not even his body had the strength to tremble; he was even surprised to find that he couldn't even open his mouth.

If only a little sigh.

And then he could detect the insidious look and the soft mocking smile of Itsuki who saw him sideways while he was still embracing Sensui and how this one seemed suddenly tense and turned to see him. For a moment, the prince was aware that his eyes were the same as those of the person with whom he had fallen in love and believed for a second that something similar to joy appeared on his soul but it was wrong: he didn't feel happy. Not even angry.

In fact in that moment, it seemed like he wasn't feeling anything.

The former detective took a step towards him, with an almost repentant look and a hint of fear that made little Enma raise an eyebrow slightly, looking into his eyes for the last time.

Because he was sure of that, the look they just crossed was the definitive farewell and was the cut-off point for both.

One where he was no longer for Sensui and where Itsuki entered, who had the courage and strength to always risk his safety at his side and to flee with Sensui in that moments; although he acknowledged his defeat meekly, he found curious to think that he continued considering that demon as a sick one and that he should have ordered to kill him as soon as his detective introduced him. It laughed internally without wanting to. It really wasn't very different from his father if he had those thoughts about kill someone just because he had been an obstacle in something he wanted.

What a selfish being he was.

Finally the yokai pulled Sensui's hand as a pair of dark arms seemed to open the air and form a strange, dark path into nothingness; the young man continued looking Koenma as if he wanted to say something but the movement of his mission partner was firmer.

-Come on, let's go -Itsuki whispered softly, smiling back at Koenma with malice.

The human separated his lips again… and then he closed his eyes denying a couple of times before turn around and ran away with the other to jump through that dimensional opening and disappear into nothing, leaving alone the other at the beginning of that corridor that only resounded with a slight echo of the footsteps of a person who no longer existed in that plane.

He only took some air for a second before start walking.

Step after step he advanced, still stunned as if he were in a strange dream where everything moved slowly and calmly until he stopped in an area of the shelf where there were several ancient books that spoke about the history and growth of humanity and where an empty space indicated that something had been taken from it; right at the side, just a small white cover stood alone, making Koenma realize that only an imbecile wouldn't were notice that those two things would be out of tune in the middle of a thousand dusty books when what was in front of him was obviously new and technically clean.

"So you finally found the Black Chapter"

Koenma thought as he took the White Chapter box off the shelf and looked it for a second. He knew perfectly well the consequences of observing all those images and all those hours of cruelty and evil because he had done it only once too many centuries ago in secret and had sworn never to watch it again; but of course, he had also had enough judgment to immediately look at the luminous counterpart and be able to return the balance to his psyche.

This time his body shivered softly and he let himself sit on the floor, too tired and sore for anything else, dropping his head forward with his eyes closed.

And he pressed that cassette against his chest, letting out a little sob that no one was to hear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC

Author Notes: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! This chapter is dedicated to "Shunjun" who asked about each every day. Sorry for the delay sweetheart, I hope do you like it (insert heart)


End file.
